The Legacy of Time
by Angelic Sentinel
Summary: Both have darkness within. One, a hero tired of fighting; another trapped as wolf. With one's path home blocked, and the other without memory, they struggle to deal with the burdens placed upon them. TP/OoT/MM cross.
1. Legacy of Time

Chapter One: A Prologue: The Legacy of Time (**Ed. 05092011**)

The book lay on a marbled pedestal in the Temple of Light, in the innermost sanctum, deeper even than the Chamber of Sages. The book was green, a pattern embossed in what appeared to be gold filigree, the tiny loops and curls of the metal on the cover forming an intricate design. A thin script, written in an language unknown to even the most erudite scholars, also graced the cover. In the centre of the book, golden triangles rested, drawing the eye. These three equilateral triangles formed a fourth, larger triangle.

The Temple of Light had long been empty. Eons past, Hylian monks had dwelt here, taking care of the temple and guarding it. Now, only one remained, the Light Sage, Rauru. He had been there since time immemorial, watching over it. He had seen many kingdoms rise and fall; men, with good intentions and evil ones, intent on remaking the world in their image. To his eyes, all were the same. In the end, they fell under the lure of power, their weak hearts becoming ruled by it.

He alone remained to guard the Temple of Light, the Last Stronghold against the forces of Evil, inside the very heart of the Sacred Realm. The golden Triforce was over a century gone, and the protections of Light were weakening. While no longer perverted by the dark wishes of Ganon since Princess Zelda restored time, the Sacred Realm still held the taint of his malevolent miasma. Remnants of ill intent ate away at the light, leaving pockets of shadow. Rauru was doing all that he could to combat it, but he feared that it would not be enough. With only five sages, and the other four bound outside of the Sacred Realm, it would fail, in time. The Temple of Light would become lost, swallowed forever by the pockets of darkness.

He was deep within his daily meditations, fortifying the protections of the Temple, when he heard a noise behind him.

"Rauru," a voice commanded.

Two shadowed figures entered. Upon seeing them, Rauru started in surprise, and then bowed low, forehead and palms touching the floor.

"Rise, Rauru, eldest of the Hylians. You need not prostrate yourself before us. We do not have much time," one said, with a gentle expression in deep blue eyes. While the figure's eyes held sadness, what struck Rauru the most was the regal, gentle way the shape stood.

"We have come to seek your aid, old one," said the other. Rauru could see the intense sorrow behind the other's green eyes, casting a great shadow on beautiful features, normally wild and carefree. "Our sister is gone."

"Lost to us," the gentle one echoed. "Perhaps forever."

"The Eidolon has been set free," said the sad. "Our sister has fallen."

"You yourself know the law, crafted before time," said the gentle.

"I do, Great Ones," said Rauru, averting his eyes, so as not to gaze upon the figures in their splendor.

"She did the unthinkable. She has tried to interfere directly, feeling guilt for all that has been done in her name," said the gentle. "She knew the price of Its imprisonment."

"The ancient pact is broken, the prison unlocked, the balance skewed in Eidolon's favor," said the sad. "She tried to return, to help us seal it away again..."

"...But in her carelessness, the Dark King trapped her," the gentle one said. "Her essence stolen, her body bound in mortal chains."

"And The Light before Dawn is missing, beyond our power, transformed by the shadows. Our scrying has revealed nothing. If the Dark King allies with the Eidolon, all is lost," said the one with sad eyes.

"We are here to seek your aid, for we cannot interfere," the gentle one said.

"We cannot afford to tip the balance any further. We cannot afford any weaknesses now," said the sad.

"We know your mortal form, Rauru. Fly faster than the wind, and soar beyond the skies," said the gentle. "You must find the the Shadow of Time. You must reach his living form at all costs. You must find the Light before Dawn. Tell them of our sister's plight. Her life lays in mortal hands now."

"Yet even now, we are railed against, called out, tested, by those who would otherwise be true. Even the stout-hearted are losing faith. You are our last hope, Rauru," the sad one said.

"But, Great Ones, the Temple," he protested.

"We have done as much as we can. Even now, the Eidolon is rising, dampening our power. However, we still have enough to maintain the Temple while you are gone. Hurry! Find him, Rauru," said the gentle. "You will find the Shadow of Time beyond the realm, in the care of another. The Light before Dawn must be found at all costs! Our sister must be freed!"

"May the Light always protect you, and guide your every move," said the sad.

The shadowed figures began to disappear. "You must remember, make haste," they said together. "All will perish, if they fail." They faded completely from his sight.

_Ah__, this was terrible news indeed! What other horrible things have befallen the kingdom of Hyrule whilst I have been here? _Rauru concentrated deep inside himself, forming a connection to the mortal plane. In his mind, feathers sprouted around a dark form, coalescing into an owl. He made the connection from a spiritual body from a mortal one, feeling slightly disoriented. He lifted from the ruins of the Temple of Time, winging his way to the portal between dimensions.

Unknowing to anyone, the book began to flip open, its pages turning, fluttering as if in a breeze. Pages became blank. Words shifted violently, at times moving, at times disappearing altogether. Elegantly scripted words filled the newly blanked pages at a rapid pace, written in flowing, ancient Hylian.

_"...Wherefore a world filled with wonder and life_

_Fell into Chaos, in struggle and strife_

_Forgetting the lessons of a Golden Age_

_Control of the country wrested by knaves_

_Held hope for a hero, in darkness deep_

_As around them evil began to creep._

_Oh Muse! Nayru, goddess of Wisdom true_

_Grant a gift of a story known to few_

_A twisted up tale of twilight and time_

_With fierce foes that have no reason or rhyme_

_And fiercer heroes, fighting for freedom_

_The weight of the world held in between them._

_Two men with entwined destiny and fate_

_One trapped as a wolf, the other too late_

_To save his belovéd kingdom Hyrule._

_Time, it seems, is a mistress quite cruel._

_A portal closed, stone doors shut seven years_

_A fateful fulfilling of the child's fears_

_Homeless, alone, he grew up in an inn_

_That is to say, he grew up again._

_The child-shrub, the man-rock, the keen of fin_

_Will meet another of Farore's kin._

_Both men are threatened by power, Din's child_

_And will find in themselves, courage most wild._

_Our story begins in that far off land_

_In provincial Ordon, with a ranch hand_

_Man into wolf, in a forest alone_

_Finds a place that happens to feel like home..."_

**A/N: **_**Well, this is the prologue.**_

_**Think of it what you will.**_

_**I own no copyright.**_

_**Review - tell how you feel.**_


	2. Seven Years Ago

Chapter Two: Seven Years Ago _**(****Ed. 05092011**)_

_**Seven years ago, in the land of Termina...**_

_ The Carnival was beautiful_, he thought. _With fireworks the like of which I've never seen, even after the final battle of Ganon's tower._ The bright, happy moon shone above the land, providing a soothing light to the weary hero. As beautiful as the night was, he longed for it to be over. The sun would be rising soon. With all the people heading back to town after the danger was over, South Clock town would get crowded very soon. There were so many things to do!

_ To think, all the things I have gone through, all the things I have ever done; Ganondorf, the temples, the search for Navi, everything, ended in this, ended here. _This thought ran through the Hero of Time's head as he exhaustedly sat down in front of the Clock Tower's door, sweat covering his brow. For all the help of the Deity's mask, he was still tired, by the Goddesses. His left arm felt heavier than granite. He missed the power of adulthood; his younger body had not the advantages that his grown body did, and the lack of strength and ability to use magic effectively had worn on his endurance. It took all of his willpower to remain awake at this point, for the battle was fierce. If not for Madame Aroma's Chateau Romani, he doubted his remaining alive. _The Goddesses won't begrudge a little rest_, he thought. The lady's gift was a Godsend.

Despite his fatigue, he was happy. He did what he had set out to do, for the most part. He destroyed the mask, or rather, the evil spirit contained within that mask was vanquished, the land saved. Termina would not only rest in peace tonight, but for quite a while. He could finally, after saving two worlds, rest. He wasn't complaining, mind. He did what his Goddess requested of him. Perhaps She would call him again in the future. The owl, Kaepora Gaebora, certainly seemed to think so anyway. He cast his mind back to that moment on the cold mountain. "_Well, it seems you may have the strength to change the fate of this land as I had expected. But the road ahead is even more challenging. Many trials await you." _Something about the conversation chilled him. Was Termina meant to fall forever into darkness? Was it fate that led Majora here? Was it fate that led the moon to fall? Link was so tired. Tired of playing to expectations, tired of being the hero. However, until the time came where he would be called on again, he would live contentedly with the peace Farore granted him. Link had done his duty once again.

He laid several souls to rest. He helped everyone in his Bomber's notebook. He was able to remember the three days by heart. Go here, do this, be here by this time. Tatl was reunited with Tael. All that was left were his promises. After that, he could go home, although he had several loose strings to tie up.

There were these things to do.

First, he needed to perform in the Indigo-go's appearance at the Time Carnival. Not only that, but he needed to inform Lulu that Mikau was dead. Link hated the prospect, but it just wasn't right to have her thinking that he was Mikau. He thought of Lulu's counterpart. Ruto loved him, once. He remembered the Chamber of Sages and the absolute heartbreak on her face as she sacrificed her love for duty. Lulu's face was so evocative of the Zora he once knew, and that was the one thing that gave him pause. It would hurt her, devastate her...but not break her. She had her children. She would heal. If it absolutely came down to it, there was always the Song of Healing. How would it feel, he wondered, to see your dead friend walking around, only to realize it was someone else? He shuddered.

He wondered if he should do the same thing for the Gorons for Darmani. It would break the babe's heart, but he didn't have a choice. He could also spout a line about leaving on a long journey. Link hated to hurt their feelings; he didn't want to lie, but he wanted to give them some form of closure. He also had his suspicions about the twisted stump of a tree before the entrance to the Clock tower. He needed to take his thoughts to the Deku's Butler, so he could get some form of closure as well. There was also Kafei and Anju's wedding. Maybe after that, he could go home to Hyrule. For now, he could stay at the Stock Pot Inn, in the room he had taken from the Goron until the Carnival was over. He needed sleep, first and formost. Cyclic days of staying awake had left him exhausted. The All-night mask helped only a little. Occasionally, he even took trips back in time to do nothing but sleep. So, so, so very tired.

Link leaned his head back against the Tower door and closed his eyes.

_He had old eyes_. Kafei always thought the statement was a metaphor. He watched from a distance as the green-hat boy called Link sat down in front of the Clock Tower, watching the festivities with a tired glance. He had a small, sad smile on his face. Kafei wondered about the child who had come from nowhere. He had asked around town about the fairy child. No one knew anything about him, other than the fact they first remembered seeing him three days ago, playing with the Bombers. Kafei tried to follow that train of information, but when he talked to Jim about it, the boy said something about Link miraculously knowing the code to the old hideout. Odd, but then everything about the boy was odd. Kafei couldn't quite place him, and that bothered him. He had gone on to talk to Professor Shikashi about the boy, but he had little else to add. That, too, was the first time the Professor saw Link. He was a complete conundrum. The boy had managed to save Clock Town, no, all of Termina, in under three days, yet still managed to play with other children. He knew what had occured. He was one of the few. The other Terminians treated him as another child, for the most part. He was not, except for the physical definition of the word. No child could possibly undertake the task of defeating the imp and survive. The fact he was a fairy child was in itself a wonder. Everyone knew of the Great Fairies, those deities of magic which protected every region. Fewer knew of the smaller fairies. Those legends spoke that the granting of a small token or gift would allow for miraculous recovery from death. The esoteric legends of the fairy children almost no one knew. Kafei Dotour himself wouldn't know, if not for Anju's grandmother. Though her age had left her almost blind, her mind was as sharp as a knife telling the old stories.

The sight of Link being consumed by the cursed moon had frightened child had put his life on the line for Termina, yet it seemed that he and Anju were the only ones capable of seeing all that he had done. _"Please take refuge. We are fine here. We shall greet the morning... together." _Anju had said scant a few hours ago. But instead of fleeing, the boy had smiled, much as he was doing now, and drew that well-worn blade. Without thinking, Kafei followed him to the Clock Tower, Anju just behind, and saw the little imp that had started it all. The thing that had cursed him. Link had glanced behind him with a look of shock on his face, surprised at being followed. _"You shouldn't have come,"_ he'd said, but waited no longer. He pulled the strange instrument out and played the melody of the Giants. He'd never seen the boy at the Carnival of Time before, but he knew the ceremonial song. As the Giants came, Kafei knew Termina had been saved, even as the moon ate him. Even as the boy no one knew sacrificed himself for all of Termina. All by that small slip of a boy, who by all rights didn't even exist!.

Without Link, Kafei and his love might have never been reunited. He also saw how the boy fought in Sakon's hideout. What would cause such a young child, around ten to twelve years of age, to be such a good swordsman? Kafei himself was not a warrior but more of a scholar. However, he did know the time and focus it took to learn the art of the sword. _It comes with being the son of the mayor, I suppose,_ he thought. _And bothering Viscen_, he snorted mentally.

With that thought in mind, he finally strode up to the hero. Link sensed his approach and cracked one eye open blearily. Kafei began hesitantly, "Link...on behalf of Anju and I...we would...well, we'd like to invite you to our wedding."

Link sat up straight immediately, a wider smile gracing his features. "You mean it? That'd be great! I've never seen a wedding before."

Kafei, now stronger in his resolve to get answers, continued on, "You see, I don't have a best man...we would really like you to be in the wedding."

The look on Link's face was priceless. "You really mean it?" he asked happily.

"Yes, I do." This was one small kindness.

He cocked his head to the side and frowned. "What's a best man?"

Kafei laughed. "He stands by the groom's side. It means I trust you."

"Wonderful!" he said. However, a dark frown crossed Link as he took in all of Kafei's form. "You didn't grow."

"No," Kafei said quietly.

"...I thought...with that mask gone..."

"Things are not always as we'd like them to be. Seven years are gone, just like that. It's a long time to lose."

"It _is_." That was a strange statement. Though it was not long in length, the intonation and lilt of his voice spoke volumes more than Link intended. Kafei actually felt the wistfulness, the utter sincerity of that statement. It was as if he actually understood what Kafei was going through, the return to his younger form.

Curioser and curioser.


	3. A Wolf at the Door

Chapter Three: A Wolf at the Door (**Ed. 05092011**)

_Pain_! It filled his lupine senses, blinded him, and darkened his vision. He felt as if he were imploding and exploding at the same time. Every nerve hummed with tension. The pain filled his mind until he could bear it no longer, his internal consciousness heading towards a bright light. The giant wolf opened his eyes hazily, and found himself curled in a small grotto with his nose warm underneath his paw. He stretched painfully and made to move.

His legs were shaking and twitching as he struggled vainly to rise to his feet. He faltered several times, but after a few more tries, he gripped the ground with effort, dug his claws in, and pushed to a shaky stand. He tried to walk a few steps, paused for a moment, and gave himself a good shake. He furrowed his brows and pulled back his upper lip.

He smelled the unfamiliar air, unused to the stronger odor of the air around him. It smelled strange. There were many distinct scents, some of which he had never smelled before. However, one familiar scent seemed to be missing. The smoky huskiness tingled the edge of his nose faintly. It went along with the feeling that his back should have been carrying more weight. That was impossible! His bruised body was already pounding from paw to pelt. Why would he desire more weight?

He silently padded further through the forest, contemplating what to do next. _Nothing doing except to keep moving forward. _His body had a sense of newness to it: it felt alien, as if it did not belong to him. It had to belong to him, did it not? He tried thinking about it, pausing in his contemplation, using his utmost concentration to try to evoke the memories.

Flashes came to him then, of a group of man-beasts, of the color green, of a vestigial temple in the forest, of the smell of goat-prey, hoof-food. He recalled verdant monsters, monstrous giants with horns, and a hand, grasping at his throat. He remembered the fear, the panic, a frantic dash towards some unobtainable goal. Worst of all, he remembered the pain. He remembered the feeling of bones breaking, shaping, twisting in unnatural directions. He felt violently ill at the thought of an injury great enough to do that to him, a natural predator. He recalled a hole, a violent gaping abyss that seemed to swallow up everything around him. He remembered flashes of black and blue, of orange, of an unfamiliar language. He could not recollect his name, but the shackle around his paw and the broken chain links gave him an idea. _Link_. A wolf.

He could not remember anything else. He could not remember arriving here. The last thing he could recall clearly, the one thing that was not a blur, was this strange place, this forest: he had never been in a forest so closed off, so _green. _Vines were thick, making their way up trees like miniature paths. The air smelled wild and was mostly still, giving the place a sacred and holy feel, but it also had an eerie quality to it, haunting, melodic, and the very wind itself, whistling through the leaves and hollows of the gigantic trees, seemed to be playing some unknown tune. Faint impish sounds of laughter echoed around him. Every now and then, he would see a flash of color out of the corner of his eye. The trees grew thick outside the path. A few beams of sunlight made it through, giving the forest an ethereal glow. Time seemed of no consequence. It seemed this forest had been here for eternity and yet, never at all, springing into existence a few seconds before his entrance, his act of waking up. In the back of his mind, there was a dull thudding sound, almost a throbbing, that seemed to count down. _Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock…_what it was counting to or from he did not know. He felt as if he were a prisoner just waiting to for execution to end the trepidation, the anxiousness, the fear of suffocating inside his own prison cell. The thought that perhaps he seemed a little too intelligent, a little too knowledgeable of human institutions never crossed his mind.

The forest around him was most beautiful. In the patches of sunlight, some grass grew, and the felled trees added more garnish rather than taking away from the vibrant splendor around him. There was a stream happily gurgling through the trees, talking in a low susurrus in some places, laughing and giggling loudly in others.

He paused for a drink.

There were large flowers everywhere, some of the ground, some on old stumps, and even one by a small spring of water that did not look to be very deep. He traveled deeper inside, following the natural trail. He had been following this trail for hours, and was getting annoyed at how the trail seemed to be circling around in places.

A flash of light caught his eye. Three triangles sat in front of him, distorted from their natural alignment. He snorted. _Natural alignment? How would I know?_ He paused at the sight, and stared hard, trying to will the stray thought back into place. He even sniffed at it, wondering if there was something wrong with the smell. Something about it was not right. They should be in order. Three triangles forming a fourth, larger triangle. He shook his head. As amusing as it was to contemplate this, the pathway before him beckoned. He felt a pull on his senses, urging him ahead. Though his muscles ached, he would not stop yet. He would carry on until he reached his destination, whatever that was.

The area was disjointed, small plateaus of land sticking up with an abyss at the bottom. It would be a fair jump. However, his animal athleticism made up for the distance. Though his legs were stiff, his muscles were well developed, and he was able to make the leap with ease. Hop. Hop. Hop. He felt like a meal, like one of those juicy rabbits from the warren he discovered a few miles back. Finally, he appeared at some sort of being that smelled...alive. Alive, yet not alive. The body was twisted and crying, and looked as if it was in some sort of stasis. He felt a chill run down his spine. The feeling made his hackles rise. Foreboding pervaded his senses. He bared his teeth, prepared to fight anything that came his way with fang and claw. He had not survived this long by being passive, and his instincts were top notch.

He nosed the door up, peering into the corridor. The corridor moved in a corkscrew fashion. He sauntered in slowly, moving into a lope, and then started fully sprinting, the world twisting and wobbling as he did so. Reality blurred around the edges as the corridor twirled and moved all around him, faster and faster, quicker and quicker, dizzier and dizzier until the sound of stone doors closing was the last thing he heard as darkness fell in front of his eyes.

_**Clock Town**_

The full moon rose slowly, low, large and bright, its soft light shining on the town below it. The townspeople were running about, going back and forth like worker bees in a particularly busy hive. The eve of the Carnival had once again arrived, and the preparations had yet to be complete for the Masquerade Ceremony. Kafei knew human error tended to add up. The more people involved in a situation, the more chances it had of going wrong due to lack of control. His job was to make sure that didn't happen. Nothing had happened that would seriously hurt the Carnival. The Goddess of Time was a benevolent mistress, but even She became angry if the people did not pay Her proper respects.

Kafei was trying. Part of his duty as the mayor was to make sure everything was going smoothly. This year he was finally a man. Again. Today marked his twenty-fifth year, although his body looked not yet eighteen. Hard pressed to keep up with the rest of his hive, the day had worn him out. It was his first time directing the Carnival after his father Dotour stepped down, and he was determined to make it a success. Although he was tired, he had the countenance of a man pleased with his work. He paused for a moment to survey his town.

The festival was in full swing, people buying goods and souvenirs everywhere he looked. Live bands were playing. The Indigo-Gos, a popular staple of the Carnival, were back again this year. He noted the increasing popularity of the new lead guitarist. Not a bad job, although Mikau played far better. Maybe that was his nostalgia filter, as his mother talked the same away about the band manager. Kafei just couldn't see him as a bassist.

The Deku princess and her escorts were there, haggling with a Zora merchant over some seashell jewelry. The Goron Elder was trying to stop two young ones from racing in the crowded area, but thankfully, the town guard had also stepped in to diffuse the situation. A few stragglers were by the woodworking and crafts' stalls, putting finishing touches on their masks. The carpenters had once again finished the viewing platform for those that would not sojourn to the top of the clock tower. Kafei had spoken to the Tower manager and Zubora, who had reported that there was nothing wrong with the mechanism for the lowering of the platform. Everything was ready for the Masquerade Ceremony_. _This year promised to be an especially good one—If only he could find a certain best friend of his.

Kafei needed to speak to Link about the festival's security. Ever since the demon mask incident, the townspeople had needed to be reassured that nothing like what happened seven years ago would happen again. Link was the Master of Revels this year, the position that was closest to the Goddess. Link would call the Gods this year with the blessed song. It seemed fitting, considering what had happened seven years ago. He was also the Captain of the Guard, and as he could not do the dual functions of Master and Captain, Kafei needed to assign a proxy security captain. Of course, in six years, nothing had happened, but it was always better to err on the side of caution. He just wished he could find him! A jolt of green flashed in the corner of his eye and he turned rapidly to look, only to be disappointed. Two women were haggling down the price of a bolt of vibrant green cloth. Kafei's eye twitched.

Link grinned in glee as he viewed Kafei's annoyance from behind the fabric stand. _Oh, too perfect!_ Poor Kafei was too busy to have fun, what with all the work of the Carnival on his shoulders. It was also the perfect time to get away and spoil his daughter. Link had never really been around small children before, but now he knew why people called children the blessings of the Gods. He looked at the child on his hip. Kona** (1)** was cute as a button, curious, vivacious, and fearless at the tender age of three. She was a precocious child and resembled her "Unca 'Ink" far more in personality than her parents, often treating him like a third parent. She did what she could to imitate him in every way. He had been secretly teaching her basic sword stances, using a Deku stick in place of a sword. Kona enjoyed those lessons, learning them with an unusual vigor. He marveled at the way she had the deep red eyes of her father. If not for her hair, she would look like a younger version of him. Her hair leaned towards a rosy violet rather than the deep indigo of Kafei. At the moment, her creamy skin was flushed with exercise, almost matching her hair. Her Deku Scrub mask clenched tightly in her fist matched the brown-green hues of her outfit. She giggled, pleased with the idea of tricking her dad.

As Kafei neared, Link ducked farther behind the stall in order to hide from Kafei's sight, making Kona giggle again. He shushed her, putting a finger to his lips and winking. Link was tall, his shoulders wide, his body muscled, his posture warrior-like, and his movement fluid as a cat. The ceremonial robe of the Master of Revels adorned his shoulders. It was a brighter green than his tunic, though not by much. The silken fabric seemed to shimmer and ripple every time Link moved. Golden embroidery trailed both sides of the robe's seams, edging the bottom of the sleeves and the hem. These trimmings matched his mask crafted for him by the Great Fairy. A large, ceremonial staff attached to his back finished his outfit. The base was made of a dark, indeterminable wood. The top was a golden circle, with four smaller golden circles linked together inside, edging the larger one. An even smaller circle, connecting and overlapping the four interlinked circles, finished the staff. Strange geometric designs with detailing of the Four Giants edged the circles. It made it difficult to hide, but he managed, honed with years of experience. Link knew he made a sight, the priestly robes of the Master's costume giving him an intimidating figure. However, his current position, crouching behind the stall as if he were a frog with Kona attached to his hip, took away from his commanding presence.

Link quietly crept around the stall, furtively glancing behind him at Kafei. The young man still had not seen him yet, so he continued past the next few stalls, making his way to the stall where Kona was pointing.

_Ah_, he thought. _Honey and Darling have outdone themselves this year_. The portable arrow targets and spinning platform made for a fun, challenging game. It took effort for him to get the large yellow wolf plush that Kona had her eye on all afternoon, but seeing the smile on her face as he handed it to her was worth it.

"Imma call it 'Ink," Kona said, staring strangely at the toy now that she had it close. After a second, she held it close, looping her arms around its neck.

Link scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly.

"Wow, after me? Thanks, sweetheart," he said, kissing her on the top of the head.

"Mmm," Kona stuck her thumb in her mouth and started nibbling.

She was cute, that was for sure. She reached out both her arms in the universal gesture of 'pick me up.' Link obliged, putting the rosy-haired youth on his shoulders, strolling to the front of the Clock Tower where Kafei was talking to a group of townsmen with a harried expression on his face. He dismissed the men with a gesture as he caught sight of them.

"There you are! I've been looking for you both everywhere!" Kafei crossed his arms and then glanced sternly at Kona. "Does your mother know where you are?"

"No," Kona said petulantly, sticking her bottom lip out. She liked being contrary.

"Yes," Link stifled a laugh behind his sleeve. Anju did indeed know where she was, but Kona was in her terrible threes and loved teasing her father. She, Anju, and Link were the only three that could get away with it.

Kafei sighed. "All right, I'll let you get away with it this once, because I don't want to ruin your night at the Carnival. But!" he gestured to her dirty knees and smudged face, "You are filthy! Now run along to your mother and get yourself cleaned up."

"'Kay." Kafei smiled softly at the muttered word. He couldn't be angry with her. She was just too cute. That was bad for a parent.

The Mayor turned to Link with a look of exasperation on his face. "How does she always get so dirty? She's worse than I was at her age. I thought boys were supposed to be the hellions!"

"You should have seen the village where I grew up," Link said with a nostalgic smile. "The girls were the worst of the lot," He continued, thinking of the time Saria started a mud battle with him. Everyone eventually got involved, even Mido. It took four hours in the stream to scrub their tunics clean and even then, they didn't get all the mud out.

"Oh?" Kafei was curious. Link hardly every mentioned anything before entering Clock Town. Even after seven years of poking and prodding, he hadn't been able to find out anything but trivial information

"Yeah. My friend Saria once put mud down my shirt. Started this huge battle with all the kids. Everyone got so dirty." Smiling sadly, and noticeably uncomfortable, the blond quickly changed the subject. "I asked Viscen to take over tonight."

"Yes. Good idea." Kafei was exasperated internally. It was as if he were a cat and Link was dangling a string in front of him. Every now and then, he'd let him grab hold of it before yanking it back, out of his reach. Nothing. "That was what I needed to talk you about. How are the preparations for the Ceremony?"

"Everything's ready for midnight. Viscen's got the soldiers and the defenses ready, just in case. Even the other Revelers are ready to start. Hiro was having a problem with his sword clasp catching his tunic, but that has been fixed now, thank the Gods."

"That's good. Everything always seems to go wrong right before the Masquerade, but we seem to be having a good year. Everything will be fine. Trust me."

Link widened his eyes "Saying something like that is just invoking the wrath of the Goddess."

As if confirming his statement, an enormous grey wolfos bounded out of the Clock Tower and crouched down with his fangs bared. It snarled and raised its hackles, shifting back and forth on its paws, ready to pounce. Screams sounded out from the town square as the townspeople backed away from the beast, running into the stalls, trampling one another in the rush to get away. Link and the wolfos stood facing each other, glaring intensely in a show of dominance. The moment seemed to last forever as fierce blue met fierce blue.

Link stood apprehensive, watching the wolfos for any kind of tensing of his muscles, which would give him a clue as to when it would try to pounce on him. His hindquarters twitched, and Link barely had time to grab his staff from his back before the wolfos was upon him.

For a moment, the light was too bright. Triangular ears perked up and hackles rising, Link sniffed the air, catching the intermingled scents of food and people. As his eyes adjusted to the flames of the torches, Link realized that he stood in the centre of a great square. Somewhere in the crowd, a woman let out a loud scream. He turned his ears down at the loud noise, snarling at it. Man-beasts were scurrying around in fear, disturbed like an anthill. He growled warningly, confused by the sights and sounds. He caught the eye of a weird looking man-beast in green.

He thought back to the flashes of memory and snarled again as a fierce anger throbbed through him. The human being! The man in green did this to him, caused his pain! He pounced, leaping for the throat only to have his teeth close around the wooden stick the man-beast was holding. He had the man-beast on the ground, paws on either side of his head, as he lunged at the man, furiously, ferociously, only to be driven back time and time again by the stick. He moved his head from side to side like a snake, trying to get the thing out of his mouth. The man only drove it upwards, making his teeth catch and sink into the wood.

Kafei watched in awe from a distance as Link, with a deft twist of his arms, flipped the wolf over on its side and used the momentary lapse in battle to grab the proffered sword from Viscen. The wolfos was up quickly as well, and the two circled each other, probing, feinting for an opening. It was only a matter of who would lapse in concentration. The tension was palpable in the air as the two continued to circle, adrenalin pumping through those that had ceased to run in fear. They formed a wide, loose circle around the pair. Link's back to the crowd, the back of the wolfos to the Clock Tower. It was an awesome sight, Link in his ceremonial garb, intimidating, sure-footed, and filled with grace as lupine as the wolf. He was courageous to attack the wolfos with only a staff. _Many people who had doubted his appointment as Captain were certainly losing those doubts now_, Kafei thought with a grin.

Anju, who had arrived in the crowd worried about her husband and her friend, had thoughts that were a little different. _Why is it only going after Link when there are much easier targets surrounding it?_ She stood near hidden behind one of the town guard, her arms clenched protectively around Kona. She need not have worried.

With only the staff, Link was a difficult opponent to face. With a sword, however, he was indomitable. The wolf faltered for a second, a claw catching on the rough tile of the plaza, and Link used that to his advantage. He ran towards it, rolled around it, and brought his sword up to slice the side of the wolfos.

The wolfos let out a howl of pain. The howl sounded oddly human, like a man mourning.

Kafei grinned again, waiting for the wolfos to disappear, as monsters were wont to do. When it did not, he frowned.

Link looked at the wolfos lying there on his side, whining, bleeding to death. Something was wrong. Monsters usually disappeared in a poof of smoke when the finishing blow was struck. His eyes widened. _Maybe it was a true wolf, _he thought with wonder. Termina had not seen true wolves in ages, ever since the Great Ikana War, as far as the legends went. _The door…! _Looking closer, he noticed the light gray markings on the wolf's face. If it was a true wolf, and not a wolfos, then they needed to save it.

The wolf raised his head slightly as Link got nearer, a half-hearted growl coming out of him, his eyes clouded over in pain. As Link came closer, he suddenly felt something resonate within him. The back of the wolf's left front paw began to light up, the fur becoming a lighter grey. A golden triangle shimmered, with two golden triangles beside it, forming a larger, third triangle. His eyes widened in shock.

The wolf had a piece of the Triforce.

"Help me! Somebody get Cremia or Romani!"

(**1**) Kona is a Hawaiian coffee. It is "one of the most expensive and sought-after coffees in the world," according to Wikipedia. The fruit of the Kona is referred to as a "cherry" because it "looks like a ripe cherry fruit." D'Anjou is a type of pear, and the origin of Anju's name. Thus, out of the combination of fruit and coffee, the daughter was born. With the last name of Kafei being Dotour, a coffee company (with the obvious puns on "aroma" and "café," I felt the name was apt (and of course, I'm using the old convention of taking the name of the father or the profession.) Yes, I probably thought too deeply.

As a side note, as old as Kafei truly is, I feel the age is a non-issue with the townspeople and two people that loved one another would have progeny by then, regardless of circumstances.


	4. The Song of Healing

Chapter Four: Song of Healing (**Ed. 05092011**)

"_This is a melody that _heals_ evil magic and troubled spirits, turning them into _masks_. I am sure it will be of assistance to you in the future."_

_ -_Happy Mask Salesman

Cremia hurried to Link's side at his call, staying well away from the jaws of the beast. Link held the wolf down by the scruff of his neck and his hip, using his body as leverage, nearly covering him completely. The wolf struggled for a bit, but shied away when Link tightened the hand on its neck. Link had a strange, frenzied expression in his eyes as he held the animal down, looping a coil of rope around its muzzle and its neck and pulling it tightly. She had never seen Link that way, not even when he saved her shipment from the Garo bandits. He was always calm and focused, the epitome of a warrior. That was why Kafei made him Captain of the Guard. This look about him did not fit in with her perception of him. Cremia knew it was caused by the wolf, but what about it? That was the two hundred rupee question.

She had a job to do. The wolf was in terrible condition. There was no time to be lollygagging around. She forced down her fear, swallowing thickly. The animal was hurting, and Cremia felt for him. His eyes were half-closed, glazed over in pain. She could tell it was confused. That was probably why it lashed out, the poor thing. She took her bone needle from her emergency pouch and started deftly stitching up the open wound, pausing every so often to make sure her stitches were straight and even. It was hard to tell against its fur, but there was no time to shave it. Being this close to the animal made her nervous, regardless of its restraints. It eyed her cautiously with every tug of her needle, wincing and growling with the pull. It made no move to attack her, easing her fears. Link was holding it down steadily, his muscles straining and pulling as the creature tried to shift its injured side away from pain. Cremia was familiar with simple veterinary procedures, but performing them on cattle and horses was a far cry different from performing them on a dangerous predator. She didn't know much about the make of such creatures. _Although_, she thought, _I would rather have to watch for the kicks from horses and cattle rather than the deadly bite of a predator._

Link's mind was racing. Of all times, of all the days, why? He had almost given up, praying to the Goddesses with no avail. This new development, out of the blue...Why seven years? This did not bode well at all. He could barely concentrate on holding the wolf down. His hand was tingling with the connection to this wolf. What did it mean, the triforce-bearer here? He didn't know. However, he was not about to let this opportunity slip out from underneath him, not after waiting for seven years. This wolf could be the connection between here and Hyrule. No, not could. It was. Only those blessed by the Goddesses, those that were born—_fated_—to become apart of the Goddesses' plan would have a piece of the Triforce. He knew what he had to do. Although with every passing year he had put thoughts of his home behind him, it still called to him. This was his opportunity to regain what he had lost. The pull of Link's curiosity was strong. _Now that I'm thinking about it, I'm not sure if I even want it all that much anymore. I have people here, now. _He quickly pushed aside the thought. He did know one thing. He couldn't let it slip away. It couldn't die now, not when it held all the answers.

With a few more tugs, Cremia was done with her ministrations. She stood quickly, not wanting to remain so close to a volatile creature. Link stood violently as well, tugging on the rope coiled on his arm, forcing the injured wolf to stand. He appeared disheveled, his face and clothing covered in blood. The scene looked intentionally artistic; for both of them made quite a sight together, a fierce, untamed warrior standing next to a feral, barely controlled beast. Parallel cerulean eyes, proud and wild, shone bright with twin flames. Link's mind made up, his back rigidly straight, he reached under his robe, grasping at his belt for his mask, grasping the golden ears and pulling it to his face. Such irony.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Cremia asked him gently. The crowd had backed away completely from the man and woman, a ring of town guards encircling them, preventing the wolf from ravaging through the townspeople if Link's grip were to falter. It was far too injured to hurt anyone, but fear held them all in its grasp.

"Yes," he replied quietly, voice muted by the mask. His cool blue eyes surveyed the town. He saw people he knew for years, people that did not really know him. He glanced over the heads of Lulu, the Goron Elder, Pamela, and others that he had helped. He saw people who, even if they had no idea of his past, knew him almost better than he knew himself. Link's blue eyes met the crimson eyes of Kafei, and Kona, who had arrived with Anju during the hubbub. All were people who did not need to get mixed up in his problem.

Link felt a tremendous sense of foreboding at that moment. For seven years, he had been allowed to languish here among these people, growing with them, living with them, becoming a part of their society. It was his fault that the proverbial wolf had been brought to their door. Had his coming here damaged the tapestry of this whole universe? There were times where he wondered if even the fact the Skull Kid had wandered here was his fault. There were deaths he could not stop, things that were irrevocably changed here. And then, Hyrule...How would Hyrule manage if a bearer of the Triforce here? The fact that the current Triforce bearer was a wolf...what had caused the change? Had Hyrule really changed that much in a mere seven years? Link caught himself. There was no need to forecast. Time would tell.

He stooped down and grabbed the ceremonial staff, marred with blood and deep fang gouges in the wood.

"It is time," he said as he inclined his head at Kafei, who nodded shakily, giving the hand motion for the stairs to the top of the tower to be lowered. The doors dropped into steps as the mechanics of the clock tower whirled violently. The Revelers gathered from the edge of the crowd hesitantly as Link followed the gilded path to the doors, jerking the wounded wolf behind him, who followed stiffly, dragging his paws. He climbed to the top of the tower, standing on the moon face, beginning the complex ceremony.

The other four made their way single file to the cardinal points of the clock, except for Kita, North, who stood in the centre. Link stood on the moon face. All five sets of eyes were staring up at the full moon. They were each robed in the four distinct color emblems of the regions with the masks of the four Giants on their faces. Link raised his staff as the four Revelers followed, bringing out their ceremonial swords simultaneously in respect for the Gods. The five gathered men's robes rustled as the wind picked up, filling the air with a haunting presence. All five moved in unison, commencing the Dance of the Giants. The Gorons below began beating on the drums in a rhythmic fashion, filling the air with the sound of the Giant's heartbeats. Swaying slightly to the beat of the drums, Link began to speak in time with the drums, punctuating each line of his verse with the solid thunk of the bottom of the staff against the flat clock face.

Link's voice haunted the listeners, the low tone of his chant sending chills through more than one spine, the crowd quiet in the spiritual moment. The Revelers added their voices in at the appropriate time, their voices rising and falling in harmony as they sang the Oath to Order, asking for harmony of both nature and time in the new year and pledging their loyalty to the Goddess.

As they finished the chant, the moon turned a dull red, marking the beginning of the eclipse and the Carnival of Time. Link sagged in relief. The lunar eclipse signaled the approval of the Goddess of Time. He was especially glad that things ended well, considering how they started. He glanced down at the huge wolf that strode by his side, their eyes meeting in a show of dominance. The wolf growled as Link tapped the bottom of the wolf's chin, close to its throat, and the wolf had no choice but to look away. Well, they ended mostly well. He had no idea what to do with the creature.

He walked down the tower, followed by his Revelers, who dispersed into the crowd. He bowed respectfully towards the crowd, most of whom were cleaning up the trampled mess now that the ceremony was over. He made his way to leave town, only to be stopped by Kafei's hand on his shoulders.

"We need to talk," Kafei said simply.

Link nodded. His surrogate family deserved answers.

As the rest of the town donned their masks and made their way up the Clock Tower, Link, Kafei, and Anju, with Kona in her arms, made their way through the crowd to the steps of East Clock Town. A wide berth was made around the foursome because of the wolf, so they easily made their way through the townsfolk, stopping only when they arrived at the Stock Pot Inn. The inn, originally a cafeteria owned by Anju's father, had expanded several times since Link had first seen it seven years ago. They had built upwards, adding another floor, creating one of the tallest buildings in Clock Town. They had also added a stable, so people could board their horses. Although it was the in-season, the lobby was thankfully empty due to the Carnival. The last thing they needed to do was scare entered the Employees Only room on the second floor.

Link took his time lashing the wolf's muzzle-leash of rope to the bed, making sure it was secure, giving enough leeway for the creature to be comfortable, but not so much as to allow the beast room to roam free. They made a sight which would have appeared comical, with their feral appearance against the domestic background of the room, if not for the serious nature of the events of the evening.

_They looked even more similar because of Link's mask_. Kafei frowned at the burnished gold mask that hid Link's visage. The animal that Link's mask personified left him feeling uneasy. He wondered if it was a coincidence, briefly, before deciding that it was an omen of the Goddess. The thought made him cringe inwardly. He glanced down at the object in his hand. His own silver mask of a fox, so like the one given away years ago, grinned back at his discomfort. He laid it down on the dresser next to his wife's mask, which was that of a cucco. She had it since childhood, he remembered, when they met for the first time and promised to marry at the Carnival. Only the small distress signs of wear and tear were visible. _She really did take good care of that mask,_ he though. _Even though she always hated cuccos. It is strange what outward masks we don to show our inner truths._

The clink of the heavy mask dropping on the hard wooden surface brought Kafei quickly out of his thoughts. With the grimace of the Golden Wolf removed from Link's head, Kafei could now see his face. It looked pained, tired, and worn. Kafei could see it as they met one another's eyes. Anju quietly rocked Kona to sleep in the background.

"I'm really not sure how to begin. I've never told anyone this. Mostly because I doubt you'd believe me. It really is far-fetched." Link shuffled his feet on the ground, bringing his arms up into a stretch before sitting down heavily.

"Try your best. You believed me when no one else did," Kafei reminded the forlorn teen.

"I...I am not from around here," he said hesitantly, his voice sounding stilted.

That was just a confirmation of something that Kafei already knew. Anju shifted beside him, holding a sleeping Kona in her arms. The wolf, still leashed shortly to the heavy oaken bed bolted to the floor on the other side of the room, slept fitfully on the rug. He was very restless, shifting constantly in the quiet of the room.

"I come from a land...called Hyrule," Unseen, the wolf's ears pricked up. He was in that place of _inbetween_, that half land of dreams and reality.

Kafei frowned. "I've never heard of that place. Is it across the sea on the antipodes? Is that where you come from? An uncharted land known to the locals as Hyrule?" That would make sense, as he was unable to find a land that matched up to the snippets of Link's past that he had allowed to leak. He had searched. The Goddess knew he had searched, using every bit of information and connections he had in order to find any of the places Link had ever mentioned. It was all for naught.

"It is not...I know that for certain. It is a land from...Well...I don't really know how to explain it," Link said, pausing.

Inside, Kafei was urging Link to get on with it. He was extremely curious as to the experiences that built the character of this singular man, about what it took for a land to produce someone like him. He was the idealistic hero, a true selfless man without equal. Even from a young age, his ability to solve puzzles and fight monsters was legendary. What drove a person to become a man such as this, he had often wondered. What experiences led a man to save a land he was a stranger to? What flesh and blood man was that selfless? One chosen by the Goddesses, most would say, a favorite of the Giants, but there had to be more to it. It is not often a man becomes a legend in his own time, like Link. Everyone knew him, all across the far reaches of Termina. They may not have know the lengths he had gone to save the world, like Kafei did, but they knew him as a compassionate individual and a strong warrior.

"The best I can figure is...another land in...another world." Link ducked his head as he said it. That was Link. Courageous to a fault, but he cowered at the people that cared for him, afraid of what they might think.

Kafei raised his eyebrow as Anju gasped in shock. Link was completely serious. Although his words were hesitant, his face was grave. Link was either insane or his words were true; based on the events earlier, he was inclined to believe the latter. Link had never shown any signs of insanity. In fact, he was as strong and stable as any person, if not more, regardless of his countless battles and many responsibilities.

Anju spoke up hesitantly, "I believe you. The wolf came from the Clock Tower. How? There is nothing but an underground spring powering the machinery and a door leading to clock mechanisms. He wasn't in there before." Kona's head rolled back, her mouth leaking drool on Anju's shirt. Kafei knew too. He and Zubora had gone around inspecting the machinery making sure everything was in proper working order for the Carnival. The door in the back of the Clock Tower was made of stone in order to prevent mischievous children from running off with clock parts. It was too heavy for them to open.

"That door...," Link trailed off. "I know that door well. That was the point upon which I entered this realm...forgotten to every member of my land."

Kafei looked pensive. "Then the stories of you arriving in the morning three days before the carnival are true?"

"Yes," Link said. "I had left my people in search of a beloved friend. She was invaluable. We went through so much together. I miss her, even now. I didn't intend to come here. It was an accident, a mistake. I was looking for her. For over seven years she was by my side, guiding me, leading my through my most difficult times. I searched all over for her, except in the one place I was hesitant to go." Link stopped at this, taking a large intake of breath and releasing it slowly.

Kafei, taking advantage of Link's pause, spoke. "A friend…she seemed like she was very important to you." For such a big thing, it was the first time Kafei had heard of it. He wondered if Link's guilt was what drove him forward.

"Yes. She was my best friend." Link looked down and began again. "She was my fairy."

"You had one before Tatl?" Kafei asked quietly.

"Yes," Link murmured just as quietly. "Her name was Navi."

Anju pulled them back on track. "What was this place? Why were you hesitant to go?"

"We had a legend, and it was due to this legend that part of the forest was known as the Lost Woods. Many foreign travelers had journeyed inside, after the treasures like the forest temple, or magical mushrooms. All disappeared," Link explained, thinking back to Grog.

'_That guy isn't here anymore. Anybody who comes into the forest will be lost. Everybody will become a Stalfos. Everybody, Stalfos,_' _Fado sing-songed._

How those words haunted him! Link sighed. "It was said that non-fairy folk, or those without fairies, would become monsters if they did not have a fairy or a fairy child to guide them. However, I had no fear. I was raised in that forest. Fairy or no, I figured I would have no problem. However, during my search, the Skull Kid ambushed me. I raced after him—he stole my two most precious things to me: Epona and my instrument— until I had gone farther into the forest than ever before. I became completely lost, finding a cavern in a strange tree. I figured it was no more than a cave or a dungeon, and I thought I was prepared for the dangers. I was wrong. I entered into the tree, and found nothing under my feet but the air. I tried to steady my feet and fell, following a path and falling into this reality, although I had no idea I was in anything less than the Lost Woods at the time. I ended up here."

"You arrived in Clock Town through the Clock Tower like the wolf! That's why I couldn't find anything through the gate guards and the first people to notice you were Jim and his boys!" Kafei stated a bit triumphantly.

"Did you ever try to go back?" Anju questioned, her face full of worry for her friend. She could not even begin to imagine what he had been through.

"I tried and failed many times," Link sighed. "It's not that I don't like it here. I love it. I really do. It's just…not home."

"No, I suppose not." Kafei said. This conversation had turned his worldview on its head. Link was from a different world. It was a hard concept for his mind to grasp. Of course, considering what he had done for people he didn't even know at the time and how long he had known him, it didn't change his opinion about the young man. However, he had many provocative questions that could not help but bubble up. "What will you do now? Is the portal open again? Is this Hyrule where the wolf came from? Will you try to return home?"

"I do not know. I think it is, on both those counts. And as for returning home, I think…for so long it was what I thought I wanted. As the years went by, I managed to quell the longing in my heart. I made a life here. I'm not alone." _Like I was back home. Even Malon... _Link shook his head."I have two best friends, a goddaughter, and a whole town to look out for me, though I don't know how much that has changed with tonight. They probably all think I'm crazy. I have friends in every corner of Termina. Surely, no one who was waiting for me would have spent seven years searching. I told no one but the Princess I was leaving."

"Princess!" Anju said in shock. "Are you royalty?"

"No, I'm an orphan. I grew up in the forest, under the care of its guardian spirit, the Great Deku Tree. The Kokiri, who you call the fairy folk, raised me, although I was not one of them. I came from the race of Hylians. I met young Princess Zelda after I was charged by him to deliver something precious to her. Her Majesty told me that I was chosen to be the savior of the land, due to a prophetic dream she had. It was an enormous task for two young children. We were against the Desert King Ganondorf and his army, thousands strong. He was after the Sacred Realm, a place sacred to our peoples. We thought we were helping by beating him to it. We ended up making things worse, unfortunately."

Link shifted uncomfortably under Kafei and Anju's intent gazes and continued on, "So we had to fix it. The Princess ended up in hiding when he attacked the Royal Family directly in a bold move. I ended up slogging through abandoned temples and dungeons," Link smiled wryly. "It was my specialty. I suppose you could consider me a professional spelunker."

Kafei interrupted. "All alone? At your age, against an entire army?" He couldn't fathom it.

"Not exactly at my age. I was sealed for seven years as the war raged around me, for I was too young, too _weak _to carry the legendary blade."

"Is that the…" Anju started to ask.

"No. I don't carry it anymore. It only leaves its pedestal in times of great need, and never Hyrule. It is vital to the defense of our land, for the evil-hearted can't touch it. It is known as the "Sword of Evil's Bane," or the "Master Sword." I wasn't totally alone. I had help. I had the essence of the Goddess Farore, known as the Triforce of Courage"

"Triforce?" Kafei questioned.

"Symbolizing the equality and power of the Goddesses. After creating our land, the Goddesses ascended to the heavens, leaving three triangles in the shape of a fourth, larger triangle. Each represents Their strongest aspect. Din grants power. Nayru grants wisdom. To hold the Triforce is to hold the power of the Goddesses in your hands. However, if one's heart is not tempered with all three, the Triforce will shatter, and you will be granted the aspect closest to your traits. Ganondorf lusted for power above all, so when the door to the Sacred Realm was opened by my foolishness, with me too young to defend it, he split it."

Anju, following closely, had to ask. "So who received wisdom?"

Link answered. "Princess Zelda. Under Farore's protection, with Zelda's help and the help of the six other Sages, I was able to seal away the evil King. The land hailed me as the Hero of Time. I didn't like it. I can't stand fame. I'm undeserving of it. I did my task as appointed by the Goddesses and that's all. Her Majesty sent me back in time to 'recover' my lost childhood, and Navi left me. I don't know why. I went in search of her, and ended up here, as I have said before. I'm nothing but the plaything of the Goddesses. I was twice-chosen to be a savior. By Hyrule and Termina both, though only one could claim me. It was as if all the work I had done to save Hyrule didn't even happen. The first thing I did was go to Princess Zelda, telling her the same story you're hearing now and left to find my fairy again. Zelda took away everything; all my experiences, all my friends. I did it all for nothing. Even if I were back home, it wouldn't be home. Seven years have passed. The people I knew once wouldn't know me."

"So that's how you knew. You grew up, and then became a child again. Seven years gone, either way you look at it," Kafei said. "I always wondered about that. You know what it's like, then. Many people think it would be grand, to de-age. It's caused me nothing but trouble." He scowled.

"I…I just can't imagine," Anju shuddered. "A child, just a child against overwhelming odds. The Goddesses are cruel." She lay Kona down on the bed, walking over to where Link was and grabbing him in tight hug.

Link blushed, not used to physical affection. He felt a strong clap against the top of his shoulder. Kafei's hand was there, lending him silent support. "Don't take my wife away from me now," Kafei joked. Link became even redder.

"Don't tease him, dear," Anju said. "He takes things too seriously."

"Which is exactly why he needs to be teased, right Link?"

Link smiled awkwardly. "I guess so."

With a growl from the wolf, the moment broke. While the adults were focused on the story, Kona had crawled over to the wolf, and was in the process of climbing on top of its back.

"Kona! Get away from it!" Anju shrieked.

Link tried to rush over to the other side of the room, only to be stopped by a hand from Kafei. "Look," Kafei said. "Look at the wolf. See what it's doing?"

The wolf had, if an animal's expression could be called such, a face of bewilderment and wonder. Far from attacking Kona, he appeared to have settled down. "It's Unca 'Ink!" the child shouted happily. The thought gave Kafei a curious idea.

"Why don't you play that mysterious healing song of yours? Does it heal wounds?"

Link thought back to Pamela's father. "Can't hurt to try." He said quietly. "It usually only works on the dead…" He trailed off.

Anju and Kafei gave a collective shudder. Link had so many strange talents. It was nice to know now where some of them had come from. Although there were a few they would rather not know.

Kona lay on top of the wolf's back, cuddled up into his downy pelt. Link walked closer to the wolf, where it tried to start, but glanced up and settled down as if acknowledging Kona's quiet "No, Unca 'Ink." Link did not know whether she was talking to him or her new furry friend. He decided he did not care and pulled out his ocarina.

He began playing a beautiful, ghostly melody. As he played, the wolf's hide began to twist and writhe, dumping Kona softly on the floor. An orange-ish light surrounded the wolf as his dark shape began to flicker and shift into an upright being. As the light began to shine, a blond green-garbed form appeared. The light began to shift as his silhouette, now that of a human, was seen. The shape stumbled, hands instinctively grasping its hurt side. He gasped from the pain. An obsidian stone fell to the floor, halfway underneath the bed, unnoticed by all.

Almost identical, the two blond-haired, blue-eyed men looked at one another with something akin to fascination.

"Well, that was unexpected," Kafei said blithely. Both Links looked at him with consternation.


	5. An Interlude: the Many Shades of Truth

Chapter Five: An Interlude: the Many Shades of Truth (**Ed. 05092011**)

"_And I believe in my heart that a day will come when I shall meet you again..."_

—Princess Zelda

Princess Zelda walked into the Soul-Room, her cloak ruffling around with her confident strides as she made her way to the dark figure standing in the middle of the room. "I seek audience," she said, staying well away from the long reach of the figure's sword and keeping a firm grasp on hers.

"Granted," the figure grunted rather impolitely, after pausing in contemplation for a moment. "To what do I owe this…pleasure?" The derisive tone made it evident that it most certainly was not. Its face would be contorted in a sneer if it had the ability.

"Link has gone missing," Zelda stated this bluntly, knowing that beating around the bush would do not any good around the Stalfos.

"And that concerns me…how?" the shape asked.

_Insufferable being! _"Neither child nor midnight can find him. I implore you to help in this search. You are his mentor! It is your duty to—"

"Duty? You are talking to me about duty?" the figure snorted. "Funny that. Tell me about your kingdom, Princess. Is it still standing? Are your parents deeply slumbering in their sepulchral chambers?"

"You dare to—!" In a burst of blind fury, she reached out to slap him only to have him grab her so hard on the wrist it made her hand hurt. The shock of the action brought her back to her senses. She wondered how he could do that as nothing but an essence.

The figure's tone was cold. "If you were anyone else Princess, your soul would not survive to see your body again. This is your first and only warning. These are my realms, Princess. I do as I like with them. Not even your status as a vessel of the Triforce will be able to assist you if you do that again."

"Understood," her shoulders hunched as she wilted. "I apologize for my anger." She sighed. "It's just nothing is going as it should, and we are running out of time."

This close to the figure, she could see him in his entirety. He made a frightening picture with his red eyes deep set in his skull, guarded by a fierce helm. The fact that he was bone and nothing else added to her unease. His body was made of fog where the bone ended. It did not help he was over a head taller than her and imposing in his antique burnished armor. This particular style of armor was old even when her grandfather was a boy.

"Time? Surely, you jest. I shall never run out of time. Funny how you come here begging my help only to do everything in your power to make sure I shall not. Enlighten me, Princess; are your plans for our little hero not coming to fruition? Has he, perhaps, tired of your manipulations?"

"It has never been like that."

"Has it not? Was he not forced from his sleepy little hamlet to Hyrule to fight a war far larger than he was? Was he not forced to leave everything and everyone he had ever known to grow the strength to defeat an Evil so insidious he has been locked away for over a century? A terrible loneliness lies in that, your Majesty. He will be forced to mature faster than his peers do, and perhaps he will mature more than they ever will. They will never understand him. To take a life, even that of a monster…" He laughed darkly. "Already the changes wrought make him a stranger to those he loves. To say nothing of his curse—"

"Careful, Shade. Coming from you, that tone reeks of bitterness. Nevertheless, I am not certain it is him."

"I am completely certain. You know as well as I do the usurper Zant is nothing like the rest of the Twili. To think the Sages were imbecilic enough as to lock him in with them. Were their crimes that terrible? I never held with the son suffering for the sins of the father, and the Goddesses have doomed their entire race for the folly of but a few. You do not know him as I do. That man is a political puppet master. At one point in time, all of Hyrule danced under the control of his marionette strings. The mask he dons does not matter. It is he. If you remember, that is why I decided to instruct the Courage bearer. He will need to learn everything that I know in order to defeat him. Maybe he will have a choice, whereas I did not. If I am truly bitter, it is for a good reason. Your soul knows as well as mine what has been lost."

The Princess nodded. "Yes, but your sacrifice was not in vain. Without you, he would have succeeded and Hyrule would have been doomed to the Dark Realm."

"My sacrifice was not in vain?" Shade laughed self-deprecatingly. "Everything I did was erased. Everything I had made myself into was made null." "You do not call this vain? I am a monster, your Highness. I am a monster doomed to wander this Sacred Realm for all eternity. This meager Soul-Room my kingdom. I will never again see those that I love alive or in death. I will never know them. I will never know true rest."

"You blame me for something I did not do."

"I blame your soul for something you did willingly and gladly without regret. The casing is new, but the soul is all you, Princess Zelda. Pardon your sensibilities if I regret the path my life has taken."

"You would regret all the good that you have done along with the ill?" She asked, bewildered.

"For someone with the Triforce of Wisdom, you have a singular way of remaining obtuse. I am, as you know, essentially in purgatory, your Highness, for all this is likened to the Heavens. I shall never see my goddaughter grow into a beautiful young woman. I will never see my friends, my loved ones, for the rest of eternity, and you dare say that I am bitter. I am entitled to my bitterness, and I carry it around like a child. If there is any vanity at all, is that I thought that I should be so confident to escape this future."

"The Goddesses have their will—"

"Damn the Goddesses!" the Hero's Shade shouted over her. "I am tired of being Their plaything." He pitched his deep voice higher. "Yes, yes, the Shade's a toy. Let's add strings and dance him around like a puppet. It'll do nicely for laughs," He laughed darkly. "To answer your question, I would never throw everything I have done away in order to go back to where I was. How I wish I could. How I wish that I were that weak in spirit. It is not only my form that is a monster, Princess. I am a monster in body and soul. I deserve this. I deserve this for being able to cast aside my family so easily. I deserve this for being so weak as to fail everyone."

"—and we must follow it." Princess Zelda continued as if he had not interrupted. "Mortals should not speak of what they do not know! That way lays madness! And what if the Goddesses were to take offense at your words?"

"Let them," he said stubbornly. "This is already a fate worse than death. Death would be kinder than this."

"The Goddesses have their reasons," she affirmed more to herself than to her companion. "The Goddesses have their reasons," she repeated louder still, trying to convince herself. "They have to have them. To take away Their plan for the universe would be to take away the very reason that mortals such as ourselves exists. Nothing happens without Them. Nothing exists without Them."

"They created mortals for Their own enjoyment. They are nothing but Sadists that love to watch mortals suffer."

"If we suffer, it is for our own betterment. To know pain and loss is what makes us human and differentiates us from monsters! The fact that you regret speaks volumes! Why can't you see that?"

"Because I became what they made me. I was a Hero. I followed the Goddesses' plan in its entirety and look where it has led me. I may deserve what I have become, but to have a choice between destiny and the fall of my home is to have no choice at all. I did what I had to, and I do not regret it. I resent that my hand was forced, yes, but I regret only that I shall never see my loved ones or have any children of my own. I could not even pass on my legacy."

"What legacy is that?" Princess Zelda asked softly.

"My skills, my honor, my beliefs. Even now, I am nothing but a Shade of my former self. _Although I accepted life as the hero, I could not convey the lessons of that life to those that came after._ My sacrifice was in vain. They died without me there to save them. Nothing is left of who I am. Even this little bit of my soul that I hold on to changes to resonate with the Courage bearer. He is the Hero and I am the Hero's Shade. When he learns the last of what I have to teach, I will fade, and the cycle will be complete. I shall cease to exist and everything will be as it should. That is why I will not help you find him. It is naught but my own selfishness that I do not help you. Keep that in the forefront of your mind and never call on me again."

"I will remember you."

"You will remember nothing. When the Twilight Princess wakes, this will be less than a half-remembered dream."

"But—"

"You do not even remember how you came to this Soul-Room."

"I prayed to the Goddesses for help and they led me here. That is all I need to know."

"Yes, Nayru's slave. Your faith serves you well, Princess, though I have little use for it. Damned meddling Goddess intruding where She does not belong, as usual. Was your purpose in coming here fulfilled?"

"Yes. I believe so."

"Be gone with you then." With that, he turned his back on her.

"Will you really cease to exist?" she had to ask.

The shade breathed in unnecessarily and stared straight into the far cloudy distance. He thought back to his life, his failures, and his pain. He knew exactly where the Courage bearer was as his memories had just adjusted to accommodate…_No. No. It just couldn't be._ There was no way that the Goddesses had allowed something like this to happen. Things were never easy for him, and he had deliberately insulted Them to provoke reaction but not in this way…_Oh. That was the reason. By Din's Fire!_

"If not for time, I would have already." With that cryptic statement, he faded away leaving Princess Zelda alone in the Soul-Room.

Zelda watched the back of him fade with no small hint of sorrow. She felt Midna tug at her consciousness, and she fell into oblivion once more.


	6. Midnight

Chapter Six: Midnight (**Ed. 05092011**)

"_**Twilight**__: A time of pause when nature changes her guard. All living things would fade and die from too much light or too much dark, if __**twilight**__ were not." _

–_Howard Thurman_

Link was grumpy. And awake. How could he not be with all the infernal racket the men-beasts were making? This word Hyrule was spinning about his mind. Where had he heard that name before? Why was it so familiar? Lost in thought, he did not realize that the pup-beast had crawled over to him, holding out her hand so he could sniff her. She smelled like dirt and that weird tree. His lips came back down over his teeth, only to come back up in a snarl when she climbed on his back. He was about to stand and shake her off when he realized how familiar that weight felt. He didn't know why, but he kind of liked it. Kind of. Oh, how he hurt! The pain that was not so bad before came back to him a thousand-fold. He knew he was the most powerful beast around. Why else would all the animals stray from him unless he was powerful? The green man-beast was familiar, but how? Perhaps he should not have attacked so harshly. Looking back, the green thing that did this to him seemed larger than this particular green thing. Either way, it was mean.

He started to rise up when the mean green thing came closer only to calm down as the pup-beast called him by his proper name, Link. She was such a smart pup-beast. He liked her already. He liked the music too, until he began to hurt, worse than he had before. He twisted to slide gently the pup-beast to the floor as _pain, pain, PAIN! _filled him with piercing agony. He stood on his two back paws, one of his paws on his side, looking at his flesh man-beast paws.

Huh. He could have sworn he was a wolf. Imagine that. What trickery was this? What was he? It really was a strange sensation; Link had to admit that to himself. His worldview turned on his head so many times in such a short length; it had changed yet again. What was he? The man-beast, the mean thing was skilled; he had to admit that. The way he had effortlessly tossed him to the side, as easily as he might have tossed a goat, was intimidating. His alpha instincts had laid him down. In the view of the wolf, power was power and that was that. Although he was not tame. Never tame. Respectful of a better predator, maybe. _Wait, what was that thought_? A goat? What were those things? Hoof-food flashed in front of his vision—a large one with goring horns. They seemed to follow him into the room, prancing back and forth across his vision. He barely noticed how inextricably tangled in the rope he was.

His world spun around him as he turned his human head, marveling at the increased depth of color in his sight but disturbed by the lack of smell or hearing. The place they were in was such a mix of scents it was beginning to give him a headache. The irony tang of blood filled the room with an almost unbearable stench, even to his human nose. He moved forward, staggering over loose rope on the floor. Everything was wavy. He was bleeding; some of his stitches pulled out from the excitement of his transformation. Not that he noticed, as caught up in conflicting information as he was. A shiny red trail followed in his wake. The beat of his heart felt so loud in his ears that it almost seemed to shriek. The creatures backed away, with the exception of the mean thing that moved closer, trying to determine if he were a threat. His head was spinning, going round and round, as he started shivering. He could bear the pain better as a wolf. Link would figure out what everything meant later. He was on sensory overload as sights, sounds, colors came rushing at him all at once. He could not hold on to the shifting reality any longer. He promptly passed out.

Kafei gently caught the man as he fell. He, with Link's help, placed the man on the bed, untangling him from the rope. While helpful as a makeshift leash and muzzle, it left ridiculous coils around a man. Kafei quickly went to work checking the man for injuries, dabbing the bed linen near his wound in order to clean the excess that was bleeding through the fabric. The unknown man's clothes covered the wound. Link supposed he should be grateful that his shape-shifting magic didn't translate the medical care by sewing the clothes into the wound. Together, he and Kafei worked at undressing him, leaving him in his trousers. Shield, sheath, sword, and bag of holding made their way to the floor. The chain-mail was the hardest part and served to irritate the wound upon its removal. Link tenderly ran his hands down the mysterious Hylian's side, feeling the raised bumps of Cremia's perfect stitches and noting where they had torn. The unconscious man hissed in reflex at the touch. Link rubbed a bit of the blood between his fingertips. It flowed freely.

The clothing style was different from the green Kokiri style that he had known, yet he could see similarities mixed in. Had the forest clothing become fashionable? Honestly though, he found himself to be a bit jaded. After everything that he had experienced tonight, what was one more impossibility? He was more than spooked that he looked like him, though, down to the hat. Even some of the equipment he carried looked like weapons he pulled from the Sages' temples. It explained some things, like the Triforce, but it opened up so many more questions.

"Anju, hot water and towels please." Link said tiredly. This day was getting better and better, and it was not more than three hours old. His head was throbbing with a tension headache, and his vision was swimming.

"Yes, Link. Right away," Anju quickly stole from the room, making her way to the kitchen.

He sat in silence as Kafei checked the man's pulse, his cheeks, and the top of his brow to make sure the man's temperature was normal. The last thing they needed was for the wound to become infected.

"His forehead is overly warm. We can't do much until Anju comes back with the water," Kafei said. He nodded.

Link noticed the wound was still bleeding. He moved over to the bed, grabbing the soaked bed linen. He pressed it firmly to the wound, keeping pressure on it to try to stop the blood flow.

Except for the tapping sounds of Link's foot, the silence between them dominated. What could one say to an incident like this? One could only wait for the answers. Link didn't like the inaction, nor did he like being unable to help. They would need to stuff another mattress. This one was useless now, covered in blood as it were. His mind kept slipping to useless things. _I suppose I'm trying to find something to focus on._ Yet, he had severely injured a man. There was no going around it.

He shuddered. To think he had done this to a human. Never had he raised hands against a human before, to the point of serious injury. He never sank that low. He battled the Gerudo guards with the flat of his blade. Monsters were bad enough—especially those that were sentient. To think that he had done this to a man that looked exactly like him. The parallels to his past did not escape him. He remembered the last time he had faced himself as an opponent. _I lost something then_, he mused, _some part of my innocence_. He wondered if he had any left to lose, if it were possible to become so apathetic about things he would turn into what he fought. _No, _he decided, _I know what it means to be human. Every bloody, gory, harsh detail of it. _

Death seemed to be all around him. It was as if he were some dark harbinger constantly throwing everything into chaos. He effectively caused the hostile takeover of a kingdom, and no amount of atonement could ever be enough. If he had never opened the Door of Time…Link lived in fear that one day all that he had done here would be taken away as well. What if Majora came back? What if Termina was threatened by some other cataclysm? He shook his head to clear it. There was no need for what-ifs.

He was scared of what the future might hold. He could admit that, at least to himself. Though he no longer bore the mark of the Goddesses, he knew what courage was. Sometimes the bravest thing one could do was admit to being afraid. Was this his punishment for foolish indifference, to see the life's-blood of someone who looked almost exactly like him drain away like water through a sieve, through his own doing?

Kona's voice cut through his brooding thoughts like a knife. "See, Daddy," Kona said, pulling at her father's sleeve. "It's Unca 'Ink!"

"Were you expecting this?" Kafei knelt down and asked her gently. Kona reminded him of Anju's grandmother very much. She seemed to have an innate sense about things, a preternatural intuition.

"No...but he was green! Like Unca!" Kona beamed at this revelation, proud of herself. She pointed at Link's back. He was shifting the cloth on the unconscious man's head so that it would be away from his eyes.

"Yes, but how was he green? Did you see it with your eyes or with your heart?" Kafei felt a little worried. He wasn't sure of her ability, and the distinction was important. It seemed more like half-formed thoughts; the intuition a child has when first meeting people. Clairvoyance like Anju's grandmother had often skipped a generation. If she saw it with her eyes…He touched the Pendant of Memories hidden under his robe as he waited for her to answer. His line...well, that was better left unsaid. If she were free from the influence of his family, all for the better.

Kona's face scrunched up in thought. "I dunno. He's just green, like Unca. But this Unca's orange-y green." Kafei paled, blood receding rapidly from his face. Shadow Magic. "Unca 'Ink's green 'n' red 'n' blue 'n' white 'n' stuff. Lotsa colors."

"But Link has no orange?" Kafei whispered to her.

"Nope," Kona said, popping the last syllable.

"I see," Link said, half listening to the conversation. With his back to them, he didn't see the dark look that crossed Kafei's face.

_Why this though? Why now? Why did the man look like Link?_ Kafei knew there were things Link hadn't told them; he was a private man by nature, after all. _What if the man were somehow related to him?_

They would have to wait until he awoke in order to question him. Link was looking forward to it. Questions were burning through his mind, making quiet paths and twisted scenarios. This whole sequence of events was unnatural and had a way of bringing secrets to the surface. He spilled the secret of his arrival, and they took it well, but what would they say if they knew just how much the events around them had been manipulated? Kafei and Anju were shocked sometimes at how well he knew them. If they knew the reason for it, would they still be so friendly towards him?_ I hope the three-day cycle never comes up._

Anju's clattering footsteps were a welcome relief for Link's thoughts. She brought the dishpan to the edge of the bed, setting it down on the table.

"Thanks, Anju," Link smiled wearily. It looked more like a grimace.

She nodded. "Is he still bleeding?" she asked, gesturing towards his wound.

"Yes. It's slowed some. You have the boiling water?"

"It's in the kitchen, cooling, ready to be brought up after we stop the bleeding. Kafei, Link, what are we going to do about the guests?" She pointed to the clock. It was late, or rather, early. People would be returning soon to their rooms.

Kafei and Link replied at the same time. "Guests?" They looked at one another. "We'll manage." The indigo-haired man said curtly.

"I can see to them," Link said. "This is my fault. In any case, it doesn't take three to tend to one wounded. What does a warrior know about healing?"

"Thank you, Link," Anju said.

He nodded and left the room to see to the front desk, calling back as he left. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Will do," Anju replied.

He stepped outside, leaned his head against the wall, and took a deep breath. His head felt as if it were about to split open. He could do this. Link looked down at his clothing. His formal robes were stained beyond redemption. _Fitting metaphor, _he thought idly. He dipped his bloody hands in the aqueduct, scrubbing to try to make them clean, using a bit of his robe to clean the excess off his neck. It was impossible, but he managed to do well enough. He made his way to his room in the stables to change. Epona neighed at him softly.

"There's a girl," he said to her, patting her nose. He climbed into the loft. He quickly pulled off his tarnished robes, folding them neatly on the table. He put on his leggings and boots, followed by his usual tunic and belt. He slipped on his boots and made his way back to the Inn, stopping only to palm a carrot, giving it to Epona. She happily accepted the treat.

The lobby was empty. Link knew it wouldn't be for long. It was better that he be there to answer their questions. The Goddesses only knew what the townsfolk would come up with on their own. Better he stop the wild rumors now.

"Teeheehee," he heard behind him. He whirled, trying to find the source of the impish laughter. "Teeheehee!" He heard again, this time loud in his left ear.

"Come on out or I'll set you on fire!" he taunted, trying to make it appear. Link knew who it was all right. Only one being ever managed to make that annoying sound. That sound grated on his last nerve and made his large store of patience dwindle rapidly. He wondered what it wanted now. He wasn't sure he had the energy to deal with it. Of course, he was going to make the effort. It was his friend, after all.

Sure enough, it materialized right in front of him. "Oh, come on! Is that any way to treat an old friend, fairy boy?" The Skullkid's beak cracked in a grin under his pale face.

"Sure it is," Link grinned. "Especially since I haven't seen you in so long. It's been what, two years?"

"Something like that," it said, grinning still. "Like my new face?" His new mask resembled Majora's Moon, with large yellow eyes and a wide, evil-looking grin.

Link grimaced. "You'd better not be seen by anyone. Last thing we need is another panic."

"It's harmless. Just a prank. When you'd become so serious?" Skullkid pretended to think for a moment, "Oh, it's when you became a grown-up!" It stuck its tongue out at him. "You should've stayed a kid."

"You say that like I had a choice." Link said dryly. "Remember what happened the last time you thought something was harmless."

The Skullkid blew a raspberry at him in response.

"How're Tatl and Tael?"

"They're doing great. Tatl's been meaning to stop by for a while now, and Tael found himself a she-fairy. More friends, teeheehee!"

"What brings you here?" Ye Goddesses, was Link tired.

"Oh, a little of this and that, I suppose."

"Do you care to clarify?"

"Nah. Guessing's more fun!" With this statement, the Skullkid started prancing around, leaping off the shelves and seats.

Link just shook his head, massaging his neck to try to clear some of the tension away. "It has something to do with the wolf, doesn't it?"

The Skullkid stilled. "He's here? He's not supposed to be here! Oh, Farore's Wind!" It sat down in a huff. "What a mess!" Its face grew sinister. "Teeheehee! What a mess!" It said joyfully.

"He's not supposed to be here?" Link raised an eyebrow at the information. "Skullkid, what's going on?"

"Lost, Lost, Lost, woods. Lost, Lost, Lost boy," it sing-songed. "Farore's little lost one."

"What do you mean?" Link was filled with worry.

"_When twilight breaks,_

_The Kingdom will fall_

_And down will come Hyrule,_

_Midnight and all._"

The Skullkid's eyes were closed as he sang softly in the pale light of the full moon.

"Link," Skullkid said, lifting his mask, his face serious now. "Be ever vigilant. The rising sun will eventually set; a newborn's life will fade. From sun to moon, from moon to sun, fractured—" It vanished from sight.

The bell in the lobby tinkled as the door to the Inn opened.

"_Tatl will be by soon. Keep your eyes and your mind open. All will be well," _Skullkid's voice whispered in the wind. Its body was nowhere to be seen.

"Link?" Romani shuffled through the door. "Are you okay? I thought I heard voices."

Link forced a smile on his face. He was doing that a lot tonight. "I'm fine. How are you holding up? Did the Them show this year?"

"You know full well they haven't shown since seven years ago. I came to check up on you, silly grasshopper. I was worried."

"Worried?" Link asked in mock shock. "About me? Never!"

"Don't try to play it off! You faced a wolf the size of a pony!"

"You don't have to tell me that!" Link said exasperatedly. "I know I did."

"Well don't act like it was nothing, like you always do! Seriously, how are you holdin' up? Cremia told me what happened."

"She did, did she?" He slouched visibly. "I'm not perfect, but I'm doing fine. Honest. Chances are I'll be better in the morning."

She reached out and inspected his hand. "Your chances never won a bucket of octorock tentacles at Zoran Roulette. There are specks of blood here."

"Not mine."

"Oh Link…How do you get into the situations you do?"

"I guess I'm just a beacon for trouble." He gave a roguish grin.

"I'd think you enjoyed it." She punched him in the arm and then gave him a hug. Link immediately stiffened, his face turning red. He didn't understand why people insisted on hugging him. Besides, Romani looked _so_ much like Malon…

"Come on! You act like a blushin' bride! Why, if I didn't know no better I'd think that you liked me." She winked at him. "It's a good thing I know better."

"Well…" Link really didn't know how to respond to that.

"Link!" Anju's voice was calling from upstairs.

"Hey Romani? Will you do me a favor? Will you watch the front desk for me?"

"Sure thing, grasshopper. But it's gonna cost you."

"Whatever you want. At this point, I'll do just about anything. Thanks." He darted up the stairs.

"Just about anythin', huh? I have the perfect idea," she said underneath her breath, watching his back as he left.

Link went back inside the room and immediately saw what the problem was. "Nightmares?" he asked them quietly.

"He's delirious. He regained consciousness a few minutes after you left, but I wouldn't call it true consciousness. He's hallucinating, talking to people who aren't there. Kafei managed to slow the bleeding, but we can't get him to stop moving long enough to disinfect it."

"Have you tried a red or blue potion?"

"I'm afraid to give him one," Kafei said. "We aren't sure what he is. It may do more harm than help."

"Understandable. He's still muttering something under his breath." Link moved closer to his face, straining his pointed ears to catch what he was saying.

"Midna, I'm sorry. I tried…I can't stop it. It's inside me…burning…twisting…hurting. Can't see…can't help…mumble…"

"That's strange. Something about midnight. I couldn't catch it all. That's the second time…Anju, Romani's watching the front desk. Is that okay? She came in while I was down in the lobby. Nobody else has returned." She nodded. "Good. Kafei and I will hold him down. You go get the hot water."

Anju made her way downstairs, seeing Romani standing bored at the front desk. "Thank you for doing this," she told her, watching as Romani's face lit up with interest.

"It's ah, no problem really. You sure an inn in the in-season is the best place to do somethin' secret? Rumors about Link have already started spreadin' again."

"S-S-Secret? I'm not sure what you mean…"

"Shug, just 'cause I talk slow doesn't mean I am. He's up savin' the world again, isn't he?"

"Well, I don't know if I could call it that…"

"Not all of us are blind you know. If Grasshopper, you, or even your cute lil' hubby ever need any help, let me know."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." She glared at Romani. "Just keep your eyes off my 'hubby,'" _First Cremia, now Romani? Who next, Grog?_ She shuddered mentally at the thought.

"Sure thing, Shug. Not a big loss. With the way Link rides horses…" she trailed off and grinned.

Anju shook her head. Romani grew up to be an interesting one. She brought the pot back upstairs carefully, years as a hostess making their mark as she didn't spill a drop. She held it while Kafei took the pitcher from the bedside table and dipped it in, scooping up the hot water and pouring it slowly on the man's wound.

He moaned loudly in pain, thrashing as Link held on to his limbs for dear life. The last thing they needed was for the wound to become infected. This was an evil—an unavoidable evil, but an evil nonetheless.

Back in the lobby, an elderly couple returning from the Carnival looked at one another.

"It's, uh, the owners' anniversary," Romani said apologetically.

"Right," the woman said uncomfortably.

"Your room is The Knife Chamber, right?" She handed them each a pair of earplugs. "On the house."

They looked at her in visible relief. "Thank you."

Inside the room, Anju was bandaging the now clean wound as Link held it together. "We'll have to check this every six hours or so."

"Has his fever gone down any?" Kafei asked.

"I can't tell. It'll be touch and go as to whether or not he'll survive the night." Anju replied.

"Someone will need to watch him," Link said.

"It won't be a problem for me. You two are tired." Anju said. Link nodded and left the room.

"I have to go make sure the Carnival is running smoothly," Kafei said, scowling.

"Sleep. It can wait."

His wife pushed him down on the bed. He collapsed, taking great care to miss Kona's sleeping form. Anju watched and waited for the morning light. Perhaps things would look better then, for all of them.


	7. Aftermath

Chapter Seven: Aftermath

"…_Just have faith for a little while longer…"_

_ —Happy Mask Salesman, Ocarina of Time_

The hazy room behind him seemed to stretch out forever. A dead tree on a small, sandy island stood in front of him. Water covered the floor, splashing into his boots every time he took a step. He could feel eyes watching him from somewhere, ever following him. Link pulled out his sword, tensing, at the ready for any sign of trouble. He heard a laugh behind him. **"Heheheh…"** He twisted sharply, turning behind him. Nothing was behind him. He turned quickly, looking all around him. Painted on the ceiling were a sun, a moon, and a wolf, etched in the twisting design of Anju's skirt and Kafei's sleeves.

"**Your true face..."** The child with Twinmold's face appeared before him, sitting cross-leggéd in the middle of the air. His clothing was white, and his auburn hair was tangled and messy. Two horn-like pincers jutted out of a mask that had three eerie green eyes. They appeared to be staring straight into his soul. He cocked his head to one side, running his finger along the edge of Link's jaw line. He grasped something behind his ear, before tearing downward.

"**What kind of..."** Link screamed. The child continued to pull as Link struggled backwards, nearly tripping over his own feet in his haste to get away. It took enormous effort to shuffle his feet backwards on the water-covered floor. With one last tug, he pulled it completely off, leaving Link kneeling in the water, hands over his face.

"…**face is it?" **The Twinmold child held Link's face-mask in his hand, inspecting it.

"**I wonder..." **Link looked down. Dark Link glared back at him from his reflection in the water, which was marred and broken, shattered into a hundred thousand rippling waves by his feet. In frantic haste, he pulled out every mask that he had, placing them on his face to hide his red eyes. None of them would fit. He pulled out the Fierce Deity's mask and put it on himself.

"…**the face under that mask..." **He could feel the pain shooting up and down his insides as his form changed, twisting and turning, as the tendrils on the edge of the mask drilled into his skull, sucking, pulsating, sinking into his flesh, as the mask became his face. He tore at it, screaming, as his form solidified, unable to remove it, before an odd calm seemed to fill him. The moonchild put the Link mask over his own, causing Twinmold's mask to disappear. They stood before one another, Link and the Fierce Deity, and Link was unsure as to who was who. Between them, a ball of dark purple shadows appeared, shadows flickering and expanding, swallowing the Fierce Deity until all that left was a fading Link, smirking evilly with white eyes.

"**Is that…your true face**?"

Link woke up, sweating. He looked around to see where he was, noting in relief he was in the Inn. He ran to his mirror, clutching at his face frantically. His face was normal, whole. He shivered with relief, his arms shaking. He leaned on the edge of the table in front of the mirror, his eyes shut, trying to catch his breath. He felt a drop of sweat roll down his cheek, tracing the side of his nose, across his lips, dropping onto the back of his left hand, dead centre on the triangle that graced it. He licked his lips, opening his eyes at the irony taste of blood.

He looked up into the mirror as blood streamed from his eye sockets, filling his sclera, spilling drops on the floor. He backed away frantically, pinching himself as the moonchild with Majora's Mask appeared in the mirror. He didn't wake up.

He barely noticed the wall behind him as he sank to the floor, eyes wide in terror. The child hovered in front of him, floating closer to him.

It spoke._** "Let's play good guys against bad guys...Yes. Let's play that. Are you ready? You're the bad guy. And when you're bad, you just run. That's fine, right?"**_

He rolled underneath the apparition, hearing Majora laughing behind him. He ran, blinded, blood stinging his eyes. He knew the Inn like the back of his hand, yet none of the turns he made felt familiar. The air felt stale, cold somehow. He could sense it following him, coming closer. He bumped into a doorframe, clutching his side as he stumbled into the wall. Picking himself back up, he continued to run down a hallway that went on forever. He felt it coming even closer. Pawing frantically at the wall, he felt nothing where a window should be. Leaning against one wall and holding his arm out to the side, he felt the wall on the other side of the hall, noting with shock the room was shrinking. The feeling came ever closer, encroaching upon him. With nowhere to go, he turned to face behind him...

...And woke up, sitting straight up, heart pounding. It took a minute for the haze of sleep to clear from his mind. Link sagged with relief, realizing that he was truly awake. The surreal feeling he associated with dreams had left him. However, the images remained, clouding his mind, haunting him. The child with Twinmold's face, apparitions of a trickster God. In Hyrule, he had always dreamed in prophecy, when he had dreamed at all. Here, his dreaming was coded, a maze of meaning and symbolism.

He leaned over the side of the bed, searching underneath it. He raised his hand in triumph when he found his bag, before digging around inside, pulling the Fierce Deity's Mask and the Ocarina of Time out of his bag. He played idly with the blue ocarina lying in his lap, glancing at the mask. Its blank eyes stared back. He placed the mask on his face hesitantly, sighing in relief when he felt no change taking place. It still worked only in times of great danger.

He brought the ocarina to his lips, playing Zelda's Lullaby. The notes had always seemed to soothe him, no matter what. He played and faded away inside the music, becoming lost inside. He let go of his doubts, his fears, scaring his nightmares away, calming himself down, clearing his muddled thoughts.

"You play beautifully, you know. You should do it more often."

Startled, Link looked up and saw Kafei slouched against the door frame, with dark smudges underneath his eyes. "Thank you. How did you sleep?" he asked politely, knowing the answer.

"It was rough," Kafei admitted. "Yours?"

"About the same. Nightmares." Link grimaced. "Anyway, how is my double?"

"Alive, thankfully. The wound clotted before he bled out. He hasn't regained consciousness yet, but I changed his bandages and there was very little blood. It will still be a while before he wakes."

"That's good." He sighed in relief. "Kafei…I've been thinking about something. It's bothering me, and it's not only the fact that man looks like me. Have you ever been to Stone Tower, over in Ikana?"

"…No. Why?"

"There's a door there I've never been able to open. On its facing, it has the markings of your sleeves. Is that a family thing? Anju's dress has it too." _Come to think of it, the Cucco Lady in Kakariko had it as well. Is there some kind of connection?_

"She added it when we became engaged. Where are you going with this?"

"Kafei, what do you know about your family's history?"

"I—," Kafei started to speak, then hesitatingly continued, "….Not much. I know my mother's family is originally from Clock Town and that my father's ancestors hail from Ikana. They settled here in order to flee from the war a long time ago."

"Does your father know any more about it?"

"No, I don't think so. My father was an only child, and his parents died in a fire when he was very young. He ended up under the care of the Mayor at that time, someone by the name of Hagen, I think."

"I think you have the ability to open it. Kafei…you were originally from Ikana. I want you to come with me, after the Carnival is over."

"I'm not sure if that would be possible, Link. With everything that has happened, and sightings of monsters increasing the way they did seven years ago, I would be uncomfortable leaving Anju and Kona here alone."

"Something needs to be done. You need to come with me. I can't do this alone. Not this time."

"I cannot. I will not leave my family alone with a hostile stranger."

"That's the thing. I just don't think he'd hurt them, not really. You saw the way Kona reacted to him. There's a way this all ties together, and you are a big part of it, I just know it. Plus, he has the Triforce of Courage. That has to mean something. If not to you, at least to me."

"No," Kafei refused adamantly. "I am neither a fighter nor a warrior. Even if I were to go, I would be of no practical use to you. You know this. There's no telling if I can even _open_ that door."

"Please, Kafei. Have I ever, in all my time knowing you, asked you to do anything for me?"

"No," he admitted. "However, again, my answer is no."

"Just this once," Link entreated. "Kafei, that door has a wolf on it. The wolf on that door has similar markings to the wolf-man that appeared last night. I swear to you by the Goddesses and all that is sacred that no harm will come to those whom you care about. If this oath is broken, may the pain inflicted upon you be reflected on me a thousand-fold."

"Link…," Kafei started.

"I am that sure that no harm will come to Anju and Kona. Besides, you owe me for helping you get the Sun's Mask back, right? I guess I could always casually mention the fact that you let it get stolen. I wonder what Anju would think of that?"

Kafei could only stare dumbfounded at Link. "You are seriously resorting to blackmail?"

"No," Link said grinning. "Just asking an old friend to return a favor. No shame in that."

"You're evil. I don't care what they say about you or what you've done, you're evil," Kafei shook his head exasperatedly. "Fine, fine," he acquiesced. "I do owe you. You don't have to go that far. But you're absolutely sure no harm will come to them?"

Link's countenance turned serious. "I swear it on my life. I wouldn't ask you to do this otherwise."

Kafei searched Link's eyes, looking for any sign of doubt. "Fine. We'll have to make preparations. Can't have the Mayor and the Captain of the Guard leaving without some kind of explanation, especially with what happened last night. My father would be happy to resume mayorship for the interim, I think."

"Viscen's not so old as to be incapable, either. The city's in good hands. If anything happens, it won't be to this city. Call it a hunch."

He knew better than to question Link's hunches. As Kafei turned to leave, he noticed the Oni mask lying in Link's lap. "Link, is that what I think it is? That mask…You still have it?"

Link hurriedly stuffed it into his bag. "It's too dangerous to just throw it away. And after that dream I had last night…" Link shuddered. "I have reason to believe we'll need it in the near future."

Kafei nodded, and left the room. He hoped they wouldn't need it. Whatever was coming, it was something big, if Link were taking that mask out again. He didn't like the mask. It filled him with a bone-chilling cold every time he caught sight of it. He only hoped Link could still control it. The mythic legends of Ikana…he shuddered, a sudden cool wind in the air. He made his way into the Employee's Room to check on Anju and the stranger. As he peered in the doorway, he saw her just as he left her, hunched over a cup of tea. She dipped a cloth into the tepid water, wringing it out, dabbing it over the injured man's forehead. He appeared to be sleeping fitfully, his face twisted in a pained grimace.

"Anju, Anju," Kafei shook her gently. "Go to bed."

She jumped, startled by his hand on her shoulder. "Kafei…?"

"Sweetheart, you're tired. It's the morning. Please go to sleep."

"But…"

"Dear to my heart, you are beyond tired. I let you convince me earlier this morning. Let me take care of things for now, please."

"Okay," she yawned at him, in her exhaustion being easily defeated. She made her way to the bed where Kona was still sleeping; slipping her shoes off haphazardly, she crawled under the thin blanket. She was asleep in moments.

Kafei took this time alone to think. Should he tell Link? Kona's ability popped up every few generations in his family. It had something to do with the red eyes. He'd never heard of it being so clear so young. His ability hadn't developed very far, allowing him to see only shallow illusions. He couldn't read the soul, like she apparently could. And so young…He sat in Anju's vacated chair for a while, going over what he knew. His thinking just kept going in circles for a while, until he was interrupted.

The man in bed stirred, eyes opening drowsily. He sat up, only to gasp in pain as he pulled his injury. He was extremely pale, his skin appearing almost translucent in the morning light. Kafei spoke. "I wouldn't try to do that just yet. You're hurt. You _can_ understand me, right?"

"…I can? Where is she?" the man asked, putting a palm to his temple, bewildered. "Who are you?"

"I am Kafei. Who is 'she?' Who are you?"

"Who am I?" The man looked so lost, sitting there, his face filled with confusion.

"You tell me."

"I was…a wolf? Was I? A forest? Weird smell," he frowned. "I…don't know," he rambled on, struggling with each word. "Green beast. Weight. Ruins. Pain, much pain. Broken chain on my paw. Chain link. I'm Link."

"Link?" Kafei asked sceptically, eyebrows ascending into his hairline. _That's what Kona said._ _What's the connection?_ "Why did you attack?"

"Lights. Sound. Smell. Pain. Confusion, hurting. Wanted it gone," he mumbled.

"That makes sense. How did you end up here?"

He concentrated. "I…don't remember. Danger. Forest? A chase. I don't remember…"

"That's rather convenient," Kafei said coolly.

The man on the bed suddenly tensed. "Mean." Kafei looked behind him.

Link had appeared in the doorway. "You're awake, are you?"

Kafei turned to him. "He hasn't been awake long. He says his name is Link."

Link's eyes widened. "Really?" His face grew troubled. He picked up Anju's hand mirror from the dresser, holding it in front of the man's face, who shrank away as Link came nearer. He had a reflection. Good. He put it back down. He was not masquerading as Dark Link.

"My name is Link, too. It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand. The man didn't take it, looking at it oddly. Link gestured at the man's sword wound. "I'm sorry for that. I thought you were a wolfos at first, trying to attack the town."

"From what I could get out of him, he was overwhelmed by the crowd at the Carnival. That's why he attacked," Kafei told him.

"…Attack? You remind me of…danger," the man said.

"I do? What danger?" Link asked.

"The green thing. Choking," he gestured to his neck, huffing with effort. "Death…pain. Green means hurt…"

"Like a Green Chu? A Wart? A Dinolfos or a Lizalfos? A Dodongo?" Link asked, grasping at straws.

He appeared to be gathering more strength to speak. "Horns like hoof-food—goats. Hurts to speak. Not you. Confused…Don't remember. Why can't I remember?" He began to get agitated, clenching his fists tightly against the bed sheets.

"Calm down," Link said slowly. "I've never heard of any monsters like that. Will you hurt us?"

"…Not first."

"You won't hurt us if we don't hurt you first?" Link asked.

The man nodded weakly.

"One last question, then we'll let you rest. What do you know about the Triforce?" Link asked intently.

"…Triforce…familiar…why?" With that, the man fell back against the headboard, past his limit.

"You have it on your hand." The man lifted his hand and peered at it, holding it against the light coming in through the window.

"I…do? What…is it?" He asked, his eyes closing. He was quiet for a long time.

"Link?" Link asked. He peered over the bed, noticing the man's deep and rhythmic breathing. "He fell asleep again," he said petulantly, failing to hide his disappointment.

"Link, he needs rest and food. He's lost a lot of blood. He's dehydrated," Kafei explained, crossing his arms. "I know he might have the answers you're looking for, but he acted very confused when he awoke."

"I know, Kafei. But I need to know…" The look on Link's face was heartbreaking.

"You need to be prepared for the possibility that he might not remember. He's been through a lot of trauma, not to mention the transformation, and we don't know what he went through before he came here. He kept saying 'I don't remember,' Link. It will take time, if he's telling the truth or even if he's lying."

"It's so close, and that makes it hard, Kafei. I know all this here," he pointed to his head, "But here doesn't want to wait," he pointed to his heart. "I'll try to be a little more patient."

"Anyway, I think you were right. I felt he was sincere when he answered us. I still don't trust him, though. So, wolf or man?"

"Man," Link answered definitively. "Wolves and Wolfos don't speak and wouldn't know how if they became human. He's capable of transformative magic somehow."

Kafei let that information slide for a second. "Before you came in, he mentioned a forest. I think it's safe to say he did arrive here using the same methods as you told us. The portal might be open again. What are you going to do, Link?" _Will you leave us?_ An undercurrent of fear and uncertainty lay behind the words.

_The wolf is obviously Farore's little lost one_._...Skullkid was trying to tell me. The wolf...no, Link, has the Triforce of Courage. And 'The Kingdom will fall...' What_ _could that possibly mean?_ _Peace for seven years, only to be in danger so soon? And midnight...what does the time of day have to do with anything? What am I supposed to do? _"I honestly don't know. I mean, I can't just leave. I have obligations here. People who depend on me. I want to check out those ruins. I feel like they're important. If it's still open after, I guess I'll decide then. I've waited this long. I can wait a little while longer. My loyalty is here first," he continued stubbornly. "I have responsibilities here. I have none there."

"When are we heading to Ikana?"

"Tomorrow. I hate to rush, but we need to hurry. The portal could close at any time."

Kafei nodded. "That's a little sudden," he sighed, "But if it needs to be done, fine. I'm going to head into town, to settle things, if you'll watch him."

"Yeah," Link said. Kafei turned to leave. "Kafei?"

"...Yes?"

"I promise it'll be okay."

Kafei's features softened, and he smiled. "Yeah," he nodded, deep in thought, before heading down the stairs to the lobby. Would it be alright to leave him here while they were gone? "Link" wouldn't hurt his family now, but what would happen when he healed? Would they be safe then? What if he percieved something they did as an attack? If there was even a hint of a possibility...he knew that part of him was using it as an excuse, but still. Romani was leaning against the counter, tapping her fingers against it as he entered the lobby.

"Hey Mayor, what's goin' on?"

"Good morning, Romani. I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to watch the desk for a little while longer. You will, of course, be compensated for your troubles," he said. Romani made him a little uncomfortable. Cremia and Anju were once best friends, but something happened after the events of seven years ago, and now they had almost nothing to do with one another. Kafei had an inkling why.

"With all due respect, Mayor, I wanna know what's goin' on and I wanna know now," she demanded. "That's my compensation."

She held his gaze steadily. It was clear from that and the stern set of her jaw she would not be dissuaded. Kafei gave in. "Fine. But you can't tell anyone, at least not right now."

"I don't care," she said. "I just wanna know why I'm doin' this. And who was that screamin' last night? Disturbed a couple a customers."

"Remember that wolf?" Kafei asked her.

"Yeah. Cremia said Link was actin' all crazy about it, fightin' it, then wantin' it to be healed. She said it was all holed up in the Clock Tower and came out of nowhere. Some people think it was put there as a prank or somethin'. Most think you got rid of it, but I know Link, and the way he was actin', he woulda never stood for it." Romani said, looking at him pointedly.

"You're right," he admitted. "Anju and I were going to confront him, ask him why he was acting so strangely. Link did," he paused for a second, looking for the right word, "something, and the wolf transformed into a man. He was in pain. We were disinfecting the wound."

"It turned into a man? If you don't wanna tell me, then don't make up stupid stories," Romani harrumphed.

"Romani, it's true. He came from the same place Link came from all those years ago," he noticed her about to speak and cut her off, "not my secret to tell, and Link looks just like him. They even have the same name. Whatever's happening is just as strange, if not stranger than what happened seven years ago. I feel like it's the beginning of something big."

"...Okay. Let's say I believe you. What are you gonna do about the townsfolk?" she asked.

"Tell them the wolf is gone. It's true, technically," Kafei answered, shrugging.

"How are you gonna explain the fact that a mysterious man injured in the same spot as the wolf just so happens to be in your inn?"

"Ah," Kafei thought about for a moment. "Pray to the Goddess that no one asks that question? I'll get to it when it comes up and not until then. Link swears up and down he's not dangerous to us. I haven't had a reason to doubt him yet, so I won't."

Romani nodded. "Fine. I'll trust Link." The "if not you" was left unsaid. "Oh, and by the way, here're the check-ins and the check-outs, just so you know."

Kafei glanced at them, handing them back to her when he was finished. "Thank you. It won't be for too much longer, I promise."

"It'd better not be; I need sleep too," she grumbled as he walked out the door. "Wait, I'll still get s—" Slam! The door closed behind him. The morning sunlight felt good on his shoulders, easing some of the stress off his bones. He walked through East Clock Town, doing a patrol of the city. For all the people that were awake at the Carnival last night, many more were awake early this morning, looking for deals at the markets. He descended down the stairs, almost dreading what he was going to find at the bottom in South Clock Town district.

Suprisingly, things were quite cleaned up, and the stalls were doing business much like they were last night. Kafei could see pieces of debris here and there, stacked up into little neat piles, but other than that, it almost looked like nothing had happened last night. He sighed in relief. People waved and nodded at him, and he was able to walk through with little trouble.

Viscen, Dotour, and Mutoh were talking. Dotour spoke first as they saw him approach, clapping him on the back. "Hello, son. Rough night?"

"Yes," Kafei said dryly. "How were things after I left?"

"The crowd calmed down quickly, once you left to release the wolf in the wilds outside of town," said Viscen. "Admirable job of young Link, by the way. Brilliant fighting. I wish some of the other men had his skills and his compassion. Perhaps the wolfos population will come down now that true wolves have been seen again."

"Yes, right," Kafei said. "What about the damages?"

"The vendor stands closest to the Clock Tower had the greatest damage. We got some vendors hounding for reparations, but that weasel Kota is claiming at least three thousand rupees, and I know his tourist trap knickknacks are not even worth a third of that. Then of course, this man," he said, pointing at Mutoh, "is complaining about how he is going to repay his carpenters for the extra hours of work rebuilding the stands.

"BAAH! What are we supposed to do, work for glass instead of rupees?" Mutoh argued.

"You should be proud to help your town for free in a crisis. If my men had half the funding—" Viscen began.

Kafei interrupted hurriedly, "Don't worry Mutoh, you'll be paid for the cost of construction from my personal coffers," Kafei said.

"Fine, that's all I ask," Mutoh harrumphed, taking his leave now that he had his way.

"But—," Viscen began again.

"As for the vendors themselves, have them submit their inventory of their wares. Cross-check with what was found broken and destroyed, and compensate them the exact price of the item. If they cannot prove the item's existence, then don't compensate them. You and your men will be paid overtime. Also, Viscen, if funding is as bad as you say, we'll talk about it when I come back," Kafei said. Viscen nodded, pleased.

"Come back? Kafei, what are you talking about?" Dotour asked.

"Link and I are taking leave. Something came to his attention this morning, and he asked me to set out on a quest with him. Viscen, would you mind becoming interim Captain again?"

"No, not at all Mayor," Viscen saluted smartly.

"Thank you, Viscen. Now, if you will excuse us, my father and I have many things to talk about. Please Father, follow me." They made their way to a small alcove in the Laundry Pool, away from prying eyes.

"You are leaving, so soon after being elected mayor," Dotour said.

"Yes, Father. It can't be helped. I feel like this has to be done. I know I have responsibilites, but I need to do this. Please resume mayorship until I return."

"I will, but where are you going, son?"

Kafei took a deep breath, "Stone Tower."

Dotour's eyes widened. "No! I will not allow you to go. You know I warned you against that place!"

"Yes, Father, I know enough. Yet, there is no escaping it. I go nobly and for a friend."

"Kafei," Dotour said gravely, "You will not like what you will find. Even with the best intentions..."

"I know, Father, more than you think I do. More than you, actually. I've been through the old archives. I can see past the illusions and spells written inside them. You know my vision is much stronger than yours. I know what I am getting into. Genocide, the wrath of the Gods..."

"Kafei, there are still some things that you are better off not knowing. Please, I do not want to lose my only son!"

"Although I do not look it, I am more than a grown man, Father. I can take care of myself. And if I cannot do it, then Link can," Kafei tried to make his father see reason. "He saved all of Termina, Father. It can't be hard for him to keep one man alive."

"That man is a bad influence on you! You were never this reckless," Dotour argued. "To think! A sweet boy grown into such a troublesome man!"

"Just as Keeta is a bad influence on you," Kafei countered, "And you have no excuses, old as you are."

Dotour truly had no answer for that. "And if you die, setting foot inside that curséd ground?"

"Then I die, per the will of the Goddess."

Dotour slumped, defeated. "And your wife and child?"

"...Have numerous extended family to take care of them. But it will not come to that. Link will not let me die."

"You have such faith in him?"

"I do."

Dotour searched his son's eyes. "Then I have no choice but to let you go, do I?'

"Dad, it's something that I have to do. I owe a great debt to Link, far greater than he will ever know."

He hugged his son tightly. "Be careful son...And at least say goodbye to your mother."

"I will, Father."

No matter what, tomorrow Link and Kafei would set out for Ikana. Gods alone knew what they would find.

* * *

**A/N:** **Ye Gods, it's been a long time. I do apologise for the long wait. 2011 must be the year of the broken bone. I am the only one in my immediate family who has yet to break a bone or get into some kind of horrible accident this year. –knocks on wood– and hopefully it'll stay that way. Have any of you ever had to search a garden for a finger or had similar phalangeal difficulties? Well I have, and I dare say it's an interesting and unusual experience. I wouldn't recommend it though, especially if you have an abject fear of blood like I do. It was **_**everywhere. **_**–shudders–**

**Angelic Sentinel**


	8. Bound

Chapter Eight: Bound

"_In time, this too, shall pass."_

_ —Old Persian Proverb_

An oppressive force flowed through the lands surrounding the country of Holodrum, curling around the trees with its sickening caress of miasma. It seeped into the cracks of life and shadowed it, leaving pieces of itself behind. It left nothing visible, but anyone with the barest hint of magic would be able to feel the _intent_—those dark tendrils choking the green aura of life around it. The shadow moved north quickly, consuming field, river, and forest alike, inundating it with its evil energy. When it reached Horon Village, the shadow paused, sensing a large population of people. The sickly sweet smell of illness and the rotting smell of corpses filled the air in the force's wake.

The dark tendrils reached out from the mass, gliding into long fingers. They flowed through the cracks in the doorway of the nearest house and wrapped themselves around the two sleeping forms. Unaware, the villager and his wife shuddered in their sleep, knowing subconsciously that something was deeply wrong. It absorbed the emotions they kept in shadow—hatred, fear, jealousy, and added it to its own, increasing its size and power.

It continued on, creeping inch by inch over the vast landscape, stealing and perverting the emotions of people from the Samasa Desert and the Woods of Winter to the Spool Swamp and Tarm Ruins.

A few of the Subrosians who had dared venturing above ground quickly teleported back to their home of Subrosia, the land underneath Holodrum. It seemed only they sensed the evil coming, and they were barely able to flee before all the land fell under its curse. A few were sent to warn fellow members in nearby Labyrnna, praying to the Goddesses that all was not lost. They were safe, for now.

As it traveled, it grew, until it covered all the land in a thin, imperceptible shadow.

In its slow sojourn over Holodrum, the shadow paused only once. In a small, nondescript clearing, it paused, able to see past, present, future—all possibilities of what was, what is, and what will be. The shadow formed something humanoid with a blurred outline and dark, soulless red eyes.

"_Dyn_," it hissed, forming shadowy teeth into a sharp grin.

* * *

She writhed and twisted against her shackles, struggling forcefully against her captor's chains. The bulbous chameleon eyes towered above her in mockery. "Now, Now,  
Zant cackled gleefully, "You don't want to hurt yourself more than necessary, hmm?"

"Coward! Unchain me!" She spat at his mask, straining against her bonds. She was chained against a wall, iron bars surrounding her. Her arms were fettered behind her, stretched to the sides and slightly above her, while her legs were gyved to the floor, giving her limited ability to move. She was on her knees, her legs folded underneath her. The black chains glowed red with her struggle, evidence of her power being used against her. The power flow was recursive, redirecting against itself constantly. Her magical attempts to escape did nothing but increase the strength of the bonds. He wiped the spittle away with a casual hand, dismissing it as he would one of his servants.

"Ah, so you want to play, do you?" He held a large purple ball of magic, crackling with what appeared to be electricity, but was far more sinister than that. The tendrils reached out to her, embracing her. He touched it to her chest between her breasts, directly over her heart. Although she bit her lip to try and stop herself, she could not help but begin screaming, a loud keening cry that caused her surroundings to shake. She could feel her energy fading, twisting, darkening into a shadowy, corrupted mess as it flowed into him. "Coward you call me. How ironic, Light Dweller. You, who have sentenced us to a world of shadows and subjugated us. And you call me the coward when you have locked us away, fearful of the power we contain. Now you see what it is like, to be forced to submit, to be locked away in the darkness like an insect in a cage, half-insane and numb to all feeling. You were right to fear us."

"You," she huffed out, teeth grinding against one another in her anger. "are a disgrace to your fore-bearers." Her golden eyes flashed. "You betray your people. You betray your princess. You betray your Goddess. Why would I have left your people's magic, if I were were so afraid of rebellion?"

"In the hands of a royal family content to be downtrodden? Why would you have taken it away?" He waved his hand at her. "It is of no consequence. What need have I for people who refuse to acknowledge me as rightful king? Plenty of others acknowledge me as is my right. What need have I for a useless, do-nothing royal family, who let the Twili fade away in darkness, content in their oppression by the people of the Light? I have my own, powerful god, found at the lowest point of my life. His way is truth, for he has pulled me from my miserable half-existence and given me my due as ruler of this Twilit land. What need have I for a Goddess, when his desires are mine, and he uses his power to carry out my will?"

"He is no god. And when he is finished using you as a tool, you will die, vermin, from a sword in your back, your plans for nothing. Though you do not acknowledge it yet, your naïveté has cost you everything."

"Yet here am I, king of my people, unchained, and you bound. Poor pathetic little creature, just a shade of what you used to be," he tsked, shaking his head.

"The legacy of a king is how he rules over his people. A fine king, indeed! And your people suffer, torn into shadow-beings!"

"Those are the ones who have gone against my god and me. They deserve to be punished." He touched the pulsating ball of darkness to her skin again, causing her to scream, loud and long. "Beautiful power," Zant said, his face lit up in rapture as her thrumming power coursed through his veins. "With your power, I will take away this light, replacing it with sweet, sweet darkness, and return my god to the heavens. We will rule all Hyrule, light and twilight and dark together, he and I. You will die, and I will rejoice, reveling in your power."

"Fool. He will never share it with you. And when I die," she coughed up blood, speaking hoarsely. "When I die, his power will be no more. He is naught but a petty thief, holding my power as if it belongs to him. Remember this, vermin: he will never see you as an equal. It does not take two to rule, you can see that as well as I. He will have done with you."

"You lie!" Infuriated, he slapped her hard across the face, his overly long sleeves barely reducing the force of the blow. "Do not speak of him in such a manner, pathetic creature." His voice turned soothing as he caressed her face where he had slapped her gently. "See what you made me do," he said, his voice almost like a lover. "What can you do to make it up to me, hmm? You shouldn't say such nasty things."

"I state nothing but truth," she spat. "Poor misbegotten fool."

"Truth? TRUTH? HA!" he laughed darkly. "Who is the master, even over the Gods? The answer is Destiny, weaving through the Gods' tapestries, tying souls together. It does not favor the Good or the Evil, those nebulous abstract concepts, designed by those who do not realize that the distinction is merely perception. It is Destiny that has brought him—and you—to me. _You_ are naïve, distant one, and that will cost _you_." He shook his head. "You have never known pain before this hour, never known suffering, never known loss. You have never known desperation so thick it _chokes _you, smothers you in your ineffectual efforts. In this moment is your retribution for the suffering you've caused countless people. All your kind deserves _death_," He hissed the last word, "for thinking that mortals' lives are merely play—sport in which you can practice your arbitrary whims! Destiny has brought you here, under my power. You are Its rightful gift to me."

She was silent at his accusations. To think! She was arrogant enough to believe that she could fix this. What could she say against such a misdirected, zealous belief? And yet…A sudden thought struck her, the weight of it causing her to stagger mentally. "Mortals make their own destiny," she said in wonder, half-crazed with pain. _Eidolon_. "We..." No, she could no longer say that, not anymore. "…The Gods are merely the guiding light. Divine though They are, even then, free will reigns. " She closed her eyes. _Divine no longer._

He was about to respond, his hand pulsing with power, fully ready to draw out more of her essence, before a knock was heard on the door. Zant sighed, a great heaving gust of air, as a young Twili stuck her head through the door. When she caught sight of the woman in chains, her eyes widened at such a legendary figure. He beckoned the young Twili in, who whispered something in his ear. Zant nodded, and turned back to her. "Unfortunately, I've got to go for now. But I'll see you soon, my fountain of power. Wait for me, my sweet," he said softly, lifting his mask, whispering in her ear, intoxicated by her power. She shuddered in disgust, her body weak from the torture.

He left the room, and her defiant posture gave way as she slumped against the chains, her head hanging down, unkempt red hair in her face. Never had she known pain like this. Never had she been so helpless in all of her existence. Never had she wanted to end her being, to do anything to stop the pain coursing through her body. She wanted to curl up, but the chains would not let her. She prayed to her sisters. _Please, oh please, save me! Find me soon_. Tears started leaking out of her tightly clenched eyes. She couldn't help but repeat the prayer over and over, until she was almost shouting mentally; _Please, oh please, find me soon_!

* * *

Something had changed. Anju could feel that deep inside her bones. It was an eerie premonition, tingling the hairs on the back of her neck. Kafei was still in the heart of town, catching up on what he had missed during the first night of the Carnival. But something was wrong. Deeply wrong. She fiddled with the guestbook idly, unable to sit still with this feeling of warning plaguing her mind. She began to pace behind the counter.

She worried. It coursed through her body, giving her goosebumps. Link was still upstairs, guarding his strange doppelganger. Kona was with him, underfoot as usual. She loved her honorary uncle. Anju thought that he must have the patience of a saint. Goddesses knew Kona tried hers to its breaking point. Romani was sent to one of their rooms, so she could rest as well. It had been a long and harrowing night for the whole town, the Inn most of all, and the aftershocks could be seen in the faces of all, hidden not only by the physical masks, but by the metaphysical, people smiling brightly, pretending they they weren't shaken by the events of last night.

Anju knew about those masks very well. Her mother had worn one for years after her father's disappearance. Anju sighed. She didn't remember her father very well. She knew that was where she got her shocking blue eyes from. Her mother didn't like to talk about him much. She remembered those eyes, twinkling warmly as he held her, telling her bedtime stories about the Giants, as his mother, Anju's grandmother, had told him before. She remembered his white-blond hair, too, remembered nestling her fingers in it contentedly. It was her earliest memory, and sharper because it was the only one she had of him before he left. There were no photographs of him. Her mother was convinced he had run off on them. Anju didn't believe it. Maybe it was the blind faith of a child, she didn't know. But Tortus wasn't here anymore, and no one knew the reason.

Why was she thinking about him now of all times? Suddenly, she didn't care for doing this anymore, standing here with nary a thing to do in order to occupy her restless mind. All their reservations were filled...why was she standing here in the first place? So tired. She put away the guestbook and made her way towards the kitchen to cook, deep in contemplation. Something didn't feel right. She couldn't pinpoint it. The feeling, embedded deep in her bones, called to her, telling her something definitely wasn't right. Time would tell. And soon.

* * *

Link sighed. The man in the bed had yet to wake again, and Kafei was still out and about in town. Anju was at the front desk, and Kona was underfoot, near the edge of the bed. playing pretend with her new wolf toy. As tired and frustrated as he was, he still managed to watch her with delight as she was off in her own little world, conquering evil and saving imaginary princesses (or rather princes, much to his ironic delight). Truly, a child after his own heart.

He saw patterns where bloodstains had darkened the wood. No matter how hard he cleaned, those would never come out. He was reminded again that the mattress on which the man was lying would need to be replaced. Maybe he could do a little carpentry work and fix the floorboards as well. He hoped the man woke up soon. He really desired answers. Hopefully, he would get them before he left.

A sharp rap was heard on the door, distracting him from his thoughts. "Link?"

Link turned his gaze to the door. "Romani?"

"Can I come in?" Her normal exuberant voice sounded rather timid, even muffled behind the door. "Kafei told me...about the wolf, I mean. And the man."

Link thought about it for a moment. _What's Kafei playing at? _"Come on in," he said finally, after a long pause.

She entered warily, opening the door hesitantly, her eyes immediately darting to the prone figure on the bed.

"Did you get enough sleep?" He asked her, knowing that she had been awake all night.

"Like a babe. Inn beds are comfy." She gestured to the man in the bed. "Is that...him?" She leaned over Link's shoulder, peering at the man's face. "He looks so much like you," she cocked her head to the side. "Except the hair. It's more a burnished gold, don't you think?"

"Yeah," he admitted. "But not much of a difference."

"Not enough to count, no." She hesitated. "What's goin' on?"

"Kafei didn't tell you the particulars?"

"No."

"He is from the same place I am."

"Kafei said that, but wouldn't tell me where. Where is that? You didn't know him beforehand? Why is he here?"

"The truth is, I don't know. I don't know what this means," he said his voice rising in volume.

"Link, calm down. It'll all turn out well in the end. It has before, right?"

He took a moment to forcefully calm himself. "I mean there's no reason he should be here. It's impossible. I thought it was impossible."

"What's impossible, Link? This comin' from the only person who believed me about _Them_," she questioned quietly. "You ain't makin' sense right now."

"I could never get home before. He must have fallen down across the universe. He came here. What if we can never go back? What if I don't want to go back?" he said with a desperate look on his face.

"Go back where, Link?" Her heart broke at the sight of him.

"Home. Through the black space between the worlds. What if he is my replacement? Maybe everyone thought he was me. Maybe I don't matter."

"Between...worlds?" Oddly enough, that made sense. If the Them could descend from the heavens, if a wolf could be a man, if a moon could have a face, then Link could surely be from another world. His head was in the clouds enough anyway. "Oh Link, a course you matter, knucklehead." She rapped him lightly on the head with her fist.

"I don't care if I matter or not. Maybe I don't care."

"Link, you do care. Problem is, you care too much. You want your sacrifices to mean somethin' whatever they are. Well, they do. I can't speak for everybody, but I can speak for me and Anju and Kafei and Kona. They mean somethin' to us. We see them, like it or not. You saved my life, Link. You saved the ranch. How can you dare say you don't matter?"

"Romani..."

"No Link, I kept this quiet for seven years," she grasped his hand gently. "I've seen you struggle. I've worried and watched silently, barely knowin' what it meant when I was a little girl—"

"Romani, don't," Link interrupted. "What you're about to say, you don't mean it. And I can't return—"

"I do mean it. And I know you can't return it, whatever the reason. And more's the pity, me bein' a fool like this. You promised me anythin' I wanted. Please give me this. Link, take me to the Carnival tonight."

Link's face looked pained. "Romani...I don't know."

"I'd like to know who she is though," she said thoughtfully. "Who is it that you see when you look at me?"

"Malon's not the reason I can't—"

"Malon?" She asked disdainfully, with a hint of jealousy. "Then why, Link? It's because of that other world thing, isn't it?" she said, scarcely able to hide her disappointment. "You can't become attached to anyone here, is that it?"

"Partly," Link admitted. "But I would be a hypocrite. I am attached." He caressed her cheek gently, curling a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "To you, to the Dotours, to this place," he encompassed the room in a sweeping gesture.

"Then why? Why be alone?"

"Because it's the legacy of a hero, to be alone, to sacrifice themselves for the common good. I can't be selfish. The town comes before everything. Even if we could make something together, I wouldn't have you wait for me."

"But it's my decision whether I wanna to wait or not! You can't make it for me," she said emphatically. "I can bear bein' the wife of a warrior, the uncertainty a it. You say it ain't selfish, but it is. You run from other people. You just don't wanna to bother with anyone else in your life," she said bitterly.

Stung, Link fired back. "Romani, you know that's not true. Why would I even bother seeking friendship from you, or anyone else for that matter, if that were so?"

"Prove it then. Prove you ain't a coward. Give me one evenin'. That's all I ask for."

"Pride goes before a fall," he muttered. Louder he said, "Fine. You didn't have to call me a coward. I honor my word. I said I would do anything, and I will, within reason. I'll go."

Romani's face softened. "Link, I'm sorry. I didn't want it to be a chore. But I lo—"

He pressed his fingertips to her lips. "Don't. Just don't," he said, his eyes begging her. "Please, Romani."

"I know what I—"

"That's not what I mean. Hyrule—my home—ended up more than life itself, than time than friends. My loyalty is to the Goddesses first. Below that, there are the individuals. There's hardly enough duty left for anything else, much less a wife. I can't put anyone through that. I'd make a fine husband," he said, deprecatingly.

"It'd be enough," Romani said stubbornly.

"Have you ever taken a life?"

"No."

"It changes you, Romani. It alters your very soul. Stalfos are sentient, did you know that? Gibdos can speak. Stalchildren, Ikana's child-soldiers, I've slaughtered by the dozen. The spirit of the Demon Mask. Romani, I killed a man in cold blood. He was truly evil, but it changes you. With his last dying breath he cursed my descendents. I'm afraid to become a father. You could never understand, not without experiencing it."

"But I could try! Please think about it, Link."

"Then, there is my nomadic lifestyle. Cremia is going to inherit the Milk Village. Where will you live? My job requires me to remain in town. I already depend on far too much kindness from Kafei and Anju. I can't give you what you need, Romani. You know that. What if I do need to leave and go back to my home a world away?"

"I'd just go with you," she said, with effort, trying to make him see.

"You know that would devastate Cremia. Besides, there is no telling what would happen to you. I can't give you what you need," Link repeated.

She slumped down in the chair, defeated. "I know," she said, tears welling up at the corners of her eyes. "But you're findin' reasons, _excuses_, for us not to work. I've said my piece. If you ever change your mind, I'll be waitin'."

Because the two were engaged in deep conversation, neither of them noticed when Kona picked up the obsidian rock hidden halfway beneath the bed, marveling at the way it seemed to absorb all light. She tucked it in a hidden inside pocket in her dress, having changed out of her Deku Scrub costume. She knew her other Unca 'Ink would need it before he left. She'd keep it safe for him.

Romani hastily wiped at her eyes as someone knocked on the door. Link went to open it, and he saw Anju struggle, balancing a full tray of gruel in her hands. "I've brought an early lunch." She looked from Link's grim face to Romani's tearful one. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. Just me being silly," Romani forced a grin. "Is there one for me?"

_She finally confessed, then. He must have said no. Poor girl, bravely hiding her pain. _"Yes," Anju said. "Although I wasn't sure if you'd be up yet. I've kept some on the stove for when Mr. Wulfric wakes up."

"Mr. Wulfric?" Link asked.

"Well, he was a wolf. It just seemed to fit. Besides, I can't go around calling you both Link, can I? It would be so confusing," Anju said. "Anyway, I assume since Romani's here she knows, so..." here she trailed off, waiting for an explanation.

"Yeah, Kafei told me," Romani dipped a spoonful, putting it hesitantly in her mouth. "This is actually good!"

Anju glared at her. "My cooking has improved since the last time you had it, Romani. I may not be up to my father's standards, but I can certainly make a thin porridge."

"The only thing she's burned in the last week is the roast," Link said teasingly. "Breakfast foods you're safe with."

"Link!" Anju said, scandalized.

"No, Romani, she really has gotten better at her cooking. It's because she has to cook for a husband and a child," Link said knowledgeably, _sotto voce_.

Romani laughed. "You ever thought about openin' the cafeteria again?" she asked.

"Yes," Anju said after a short pause. "In memory of my father. Mother wouldn't like the idea."

Link remembered that repeated conversation all too well, where her mother would have convinced her not to wait for Kafei. Had convinced her the first time, when he forgot to give her the pendant, caught up in the Great Bay Temple. He still felt guilty over that, even though they would never know of it. "I do. Like it, I mean."

"The only thing that matters is what you want, Anju," Romani said.

"You miss him," Link stated.

"I don't see why Mother is so convinced that he left us. I think the only way he would not come back to us is if he were dead."

"Well, it's past noon," Romani said, stretching her arms in the air and standing up. "I think I need to go get ready for tonight."

"Tonight?" Anju asked, puzzled.

"Link, fine fellow that he is, is escortin' me tonight," Romani winked at him coquettishly, seemingly recovered from her earlier heartbreak. "I'll be waitin' in the lobby at four, shug." She sauntered out of the room.

Anju turned to Link. "Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"It's a terrible one," he admitted. "But I owe her a favor, and since I'm leaving tomorrow and going to be gone for the next few days—"

"Gone," Anju repeated blankly. "Where? "

"To Ikana. We'll only be gone a few days," he winced at his slip. Kafei wanted to be the one to tell her.

"We? Who is going with you? And on such short notice," Anju held her breath.

"Kafei," Link replied, wincing again at the terseness in her tone. And now he knew why. Anju was going to be angry. Very, very angry.

Her face grew hot, but she managed to temper her fury. "And just when was he planning on telling me?" She ground out, her mind focused on the work that his absence would entail. She hadn't the proper head for books and her mother would have words to say for this. She'd have to call on her, ask her to come over, where she would harp on Kafei leaving her on such short notice. Anju sensed a headache brewing. Maybe she would call Madame Aroma instead. Kafei's mother was a doll, sweet and kind.

"I asked him," Link said placatingly. "I promise it's necessary. Anju, please understand."

"Who's going to guard Mr. Wulfric?" Anju demanded.

Link winced again. "Link, no! What if he's dangerous? What can I do to protect Kona and the Town? It's not like we can just go to the guard if something were to happen."

"It won't," Link said stubbornly. "I wouldn't have asked Kafei with me otherwise."

"Link, you don't know that. You're not a god, playing with people's lives. You can't manage our lives like that. You can't just automatically assume things are going to be okay just because you say so. You don't know what he's capable of."

"I'm not trying to be a god." Of course, he couldn't argue "with the playing with people's lives" point, because wasn't that what he had done, during those repetitive three days? "Anju, please. This needs to be done. Kafei needs to come with me."

"To Ikana, the Land of the Dead? I hope you know what you're doing. Link, you're a good friend. But I swear to the Goddesses, if anything happens to my husband..."

"I'd die before that happened, you know that."

Abruptly, the anger left her, and she collapsed into the chair in which Romani had been sitting. "I know. I'm sorry for getting angry."

Link snorted. "It's fine. Tempers have been triggered all over the place today, mine especially. I deserve it. If it helps, Kafei doesn't want to come. I'm forcing him to come with me. I'm sorry too. I really do feel it needs to be done."

"I've lost him once. I don't want Kona to go through what I had to go through, being without a father. Please, take care of him."

"With my life. I swear it."

"You have to understand. I don't remember much of my father. Most of my information comes from my grandmother. My mother doesn't talk about him much, if at all. If she does, it's usually about how Kafei is going to get tired and leave me one day. I only have one memory of him, and it's not very clear. Please for my sake."

"I will," he affirmed again. "And the Mr. Wulfric, Anju...Remember how I told you that the Triforce contained the essence of the Goddesses?" She nodded. "The wolf has the Triforce of Courage. That is why I am certain he means no harm. Cowards seek power. Even wisdom can be led astray with good intentions. Courage comes from the heart, wild and free. It does not seek power, merely to overcome challenges. Although I am aware that it too can falter, it takes strength and mastery of will. A heart with both will not easily be led astray. If it chose him after I left, then he must be a good man."

Anju's eyes lit up in understanding. "I understand your faith now, thank you. It doesn't mean I fully accept it, though," She started to say more when a hazy form appeared in the room. "Link, behind you!"

For a moment, it seemed as if all reality glitched. Time seemed to stop and hang in free fall. The room around them shook in a minor earthquake, rattling the objects in a shaking frenzy, causing them to move haphazardly.

He turned quickly, hand on his sword. He saw the outline of a man dressed in a robe that had a brown front, almost like a chasuble, with sleeves dangling beyond his hands. His cheekbones were high, and his lips were flat and wide. His hair dangled down in thick locks, held together with silver ornaments. He didn't appear to see them. He stayed for only a moment, before disappearing.

All was preternaturally still.


	9. Seven for Secrets Never to be Told

Chapter Nine: Seven for Secrets Never to Be Told

_"Things need not have happened to be true. Tales and dreams are the shadow-truths that will endure when mere facts are dust and ashes, and forgot."_

—_Neil Gaiman, A Midsummer Night's Dream_

Kafei sat down on the ledge, his feet dangling in the water of the laundry pool, gazing at the wall intensely. He moved his bare feet idly, drawing patterns in the water. For the longest time, he had stared in the direction of town, remembering the worry and fear in his father's eyes before he walked away. Kafei sighed. "_I'm neither a fighter nor a warrior." _That wasn't exactly true, what he had told Link. The more he learned about his past, the less he knew, but the promise of bloodshed ran through his veins whether he liked it or not. He had the potential, could feel his power in the back of his mind. He could see the tainted blood flowing through the raised veins on the back of hands and shuddered. His line was cursed in such a way, with a dark past no one could remember.

There were days where he thought his father knew more, that he just pretended to be ignorant in some poor misguided attempt of altruism.

The conversation with his father had forced him to acknowledge a few things, namely that he was soon to face his own mortality, that this journey's end was going to force him to acknowledge things which he'd never told anyone about. He could very well die. Yet, despite what it appeared, he was not afraid of death and dying. He was well aware of pain and could handle it. He was afraid of what came after death. He had faith in Link, that he knew what he was doing, but that fear still remained. Kafei had never crossed the Canyon, had never made his way into the Valley, much less the Tower. He'd heard stories of that castle.

What he told Link was true, to a certain extent. He knew his family was from Ikana. He knew his family had been cursed with vision exceeding mortal ken. It was evident in his ability to see beyond shallow illusions using his second sight, such as seeing text and other small hidden things. He wasn't sure about what other capabilities his ancestors had, but by the Gods, he did know the stories. Kafei, even with his ability to access the great archives of Clock Town, knew little of the war, only the wild and rampant legends handed down by popular storytellers. He had little ability to find proof in these wild tales, though not from lack of trying.

Delving into the archives, he had pored over the scraps written about the War for days, searching out information, something his father had not the patience or the inclination to do. Most of the brittle pages were burnt or bloodstained beyond legibility, and they barely held together with suspect scraps of cracked binding. He found a few battle orders, a few supply lists, but nothing of any real importance. He could piece together the flow of the battle, but not who the major people were, other than Skull Keeta and Igos du Ikana, famous even as far as Clock Town for their battle prowess.

About the mysterious leader and soldiers of the Garo, he knew even less. No soldier of Ikana had been able to find their corpses, much less any battle missives or orders. But their uniform was well-known, dark robes, a cloaked face, and eerie shining eyes. Only Ikana's suspicion linked them as spies of their enemies—a militant force beyond the desert in the heart of the continent proper.

Kafei had occasionally wished his father knew more. His father was an orphan, and knew only the few superstitious tales spread about town—or so he claimed. Then again, he could be telling the truth. He was a good man, a little unscrupulous at times, but he was kind. Mayor Hagen had raised him as well as could have been expected, taking him in as a ward of the city. Kafei supposed Hagen could count as his grandfather, but the man had been dead and buried a long time before Kafei was born, when his father was a teenager, and Hagen left no personal writing as mayors were wont to do. Instead, he wrote his story with masks, being a maskmaker of exceptional quality. They could still be seen around the village. There were even a few hanging in the inn, a sort of inheritance for Kafei.

His natural grandparents on his father's side might have known more, but they were a lost case as well. In addition to writings' paucity and his father's reticence, few things had survived the fire that consumed his grandparents. Most of the items were trivial, knickknacks and odds and ends usually found around the house. Two weren't: the family shrine and the Pendant of Memories. The shrine was unique in its design, for the upper part of the shrine showed a triangle encasing an eye which looked like it was crying, and it shone above blue flames, matching the pattern of his sleeves. The pattern had covered his father's blanket and the clothes his father had been wearing. It could also be seen on what had survived of his grandparents' clothes. They had been taken as familial markings.

Their deaths were a part of Kafei's suspicions and had formed his belief that his family was cursed in more ways than just sight. His grandparents died violently in a fire. Hagen died under suspicious circumstances after a long illness. Kafei himself had not been unscathed, transforming into a child again and having his mask robbed. The second was more of a consequence of the first, but it took powerful magic to force that kind of transformation. And although Kafei was not fond of the 'Why me?' brand of thinking, out of all the people in Clock Town the imp chose, it just had to be him. Then, there was the wolf. He too was capable of transformative magic. According to Kona, his body held shadow magic, the most dangerous type. The kind the demon tribe of old embraced, according to the legends.

As dangerous as this trip was going to be, Kafei was also excited. Finally, he might be able to discover things about himself and about his family that had been lost to time. He would have answers about his second sight and his Pendant that none before could answer.

The legends about the War called it the curse of Ikana—to be forever bound to the kingdom even in death. Even the Garo, Ikana's deadliest enemies, could not flee, so intense was their thirst for blood. It was well-known that both sides were willing to fight to the very last soldier no matter how many innocents were killed. It was this legacy of which he was a part, connecting him through time.

The Pendant of Memories was aptly named. In despair after his lengthy search of the archives, he had come upon a strange script he could not decipher, hidden in a report about plant life in the Canyon. Frustrated, he had slammed his fist down, cutting his arm on the rough edge of the desk. As he lifted it to inspect it, bit of blood splashed on the Pendant, causing the Pendant to rise into the air, projecting a circle of translucent light.

The vision had shown a day of the Great Ikana War. One day had managed to even the tide of war. One solitary day. In one battle, a single demon in the form of a white-haired man slaughtered thousands of soldiers from both sides, causing the rivers to run red with the blood of the dead. The sky rained blood, and the brilliant, unstoppable Ikana army was nearly defeated. He had looked like a man, but he possessed a giant's stature and a sword ten men together could not lift. He had white, bloodless eyes, matching his hair that shone like the moon, and strange markings on his face. It was he who had finally killed the legendary Captain Keeta, the brave man who had fallen in battle protecting his men. The Kingdom soon fell, but the demon never showed again. With the loss of the demon, neither side could gain an advantage, forcing the bitter enemies into a bloody stalemate.

The Pendant of Memories showed a chilling legacy of his people that the Gods did not want to be forgotten. Activated by blood, it proved that he was a child of Ikana. It was a legacy that had managed to survive the devastation of Ikana's population. This was the story Kafei had in mind when he refused Link. It was the mask in the demon's likeness that Link carried around as if it were nothing, gift of a tribe's trickster demon. Kafei had faith in his friend, that much was true, but if he faltered in will, for a mere moment...In Kafei's mind, this was the very reason the ghosts still haunted the land. After the incident seven years ago, these ghosts slept. For how much longer, he did not know. They would never leave.

Was it any small wonder he was afraid of it? He was brave enough to admit he was scared. How could he not be? Kafei leaned back on his hands, sighing, then looked towards the sky. The bright setting sun made cheery the cloudless sky, bathing everything in golden warmth. It did not fit his pensive mood at all. He made to get up, regretting the loss of the cool water between his toes and made to go towards the back room of the Curiosity Shop. He carried his shoes along with him as he walked beside the path. He curled his toes in the grass, taking a deep breath. He glanced up at the sky again. The sky stared back at him, warm and unchanged. Time meant nothing to it, distant as it was. It was this very same sky that saw the war. Hard to believe.

By giving the Pendant to Anju who could not use its power, he had hoped to cleanse the bitter memories. He wanted it to symbolize the memories of love, not hate. He wanted to remove the long pale shadows cast over this bloody history, and that was the point of this trip, right? To uncover secrets, and maybe cleanse his family of their curse. Maybe this trip could help. There had to be a positive somewhere, right? The land was cursed. Even after the defeat of the demon mask, Gibdos, Redeads, and those birds of ill-omen, the Guay, inhabited the land. Very few could make their living there. Few wanted to. Visible or not, the ghosts were the true masters of the land.

He moved towards the old bed in the back room, digging underneath it. He moved out several boxes, before taking out a sword wrapped in cool purple silk. "Shadowheart," he whispered to it. He unwrapped the silk, folding it carefully and placing it to one side. He pulled it from the black leather scabbard. The pommel on the blade's hilt shone a purple-blue, the stone unknown to Kafei. The grip was wrapped tightly in faded black leather. The cross-guard was edged in gleaming silver, matching the locket and chape of the scabbard. In short, the sword was beautiful.

He slid the baldric over his shoulder, and made his way to the Curiosity Shop's secret entrance. He moved the hand of a small skeletal statue into a salute, and a secret panel slid open. He walked inside before closing the wall behind him.

The proprietor himself was standing behind his usual counter, arranging some stock. Upon hearing the soft click of the hidden door, he turned around. Upon seeing his visitor, a wide smile graced his face.

"Kafei? Here alone? Mmm...how interesting...I would have expected you to be at the Carnival, enjoying things with your family, doing Mayor things, proper upstanding citizen stuff. What brings you to my little shop, when you could be out celebrating?"

"Couldn't you take some time away from that old 'pawn' shop of yours?" Kafei asked

"Hey! It's a charitable organization that helps people in need!"

Kafei just raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, you got me. Leave, and possibly miss a great bargain, old friend? You know I'm not the type," he smirked. "Besides, you wouldn't believe the amount of 'tourists' who come in during this time. Great for business, I kid you not. I've even had to let the part-timer work all week." He looked at Kafei's sceptical face and sighed. "You look so disapproving."

"It's called 'plausible deniability,' Keeta. I'm the mayor now, remember?"

"True, true. But that never stopped your father, did it?" He smirked at Kafei's glower and raised his hands, palms out. "Alright, alright, enough shop talk. I got somethin' to ask you anyway, kid."

"What is it you want?"

"I just heard about a little trip you were about to take, that's all. Been a lot of commotion and rumors in town."

"My father works fast then, doesn't he?"

He shrugged. "It's been a while since we talked, and after all, it is Ikana. Never thought anything else could bother me after seeing you saunter up looking all young all those years ago, and wasn't that a surprise? I thought I was still drunk from the bar. Ikana is dangerous, I kid you not. All those ghosts who dwell there, not to mention an old mutual friend."

"_Sakon_," Kafei practically hissed, before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, visibly calming himself down.

Keeta raised his hands, waving one hand at Kafei. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Keep your shirt on, Kafei. By being one of my major suppliers, I can keep an eye on him. He knows if I cut him off, no one else will go near him. I've got him under control. Just want you to think things through." He peered beyond Kafei, looking at his sword strapped to his back. Upon seeing it, he grinned.

"No sane man would prance around like that," Kafei grumbled softly, unwilling to let it go.

"Yeah, well, never said he was sane, yeah? He has good product and keeps up the supply. I'm just a middleman." He shrugged and changed the subject. "Shadowheart, huh? Finally bringing her out? She's a fine old girl, I kid you not. Loved having her around in some of my less than bright transactions. Keeta took off his sunglasses and tucked them into his pocket. "But at least you _are_ taking this seriously."

"You doubt me," Kafei said. "Why wouldn't I take it seriously?"

Keeta turned to fiddle with some knickknacks he had on the counter, avoiding meeting his eyes. "It's been a long time, huh?"

"A long time? A long time since when?" Kafei asked.

"A long time since we founded the Bombers' Secret Society of Justice with Professor Shikashi."

"Yeah," Kafei said. "You were a conman even then. Even as a boy I thought it was weird that you wanted to name it a society for justice. You were more prone to talk old ladies out of their sweets and sell it back to them them to make a profit."

Keeta hmmed. "Yet we did manage to help a lot of people out, and I made an excellent leader, didn't I? Shikashi was only to happy to let us use his observatory in exchange for help with some of his astronomy experiments. And it was a secret way to help people. Who would suspect a little miscreant and his quiet little friend?"

"Experiments you didn't have to do, I might add," Kafei grumbled.

"Perks of being leader. And being older than you by several years. More, now, with your little brat body. We really did do some good then, I'd say."

"It was a great thing you started. Jim's followed well in your footsteps." Kafei said.

"With a little less sleaze and a little more hair." Keeta said ruefully.

"Keeta, what's gotten into to you?"

"Just watch your back, that's all I'm saying. I'm not going to be able to do it for you this time." Keeta reached in to his pocket, pulling out a small, skeleton shaped amulet. "This talisman has been in my family for generations. If you ever need help, no matter where you are, this will supposedly call an ancestor of mine to your aid. I don't feel right letting you go without it."

"Thanks, Keeta. I don't understand—"

"I've never needed to use it, so let's hope it works. I wish I could go with you."

"Why don't you? I could use your help."

Keeta didn't answer for a long time. "I guess I feel trepidation. It's a quiet feeling, deep in my gut. That there's something there, even beyond all the stories, a cord that tenses and pulls tight like a noose every time I think about it. We joke Kafei, but at heart, I am not a good man. I'm a coward, and I'm selfish and greedy, and I want to live a good long life in comfort. The good Captain would be ashamed, I think."

"You're better than you think you are, Keeta. You just don't want to acknowledge it."

"Enough of this mush. I've got to get my stock ready for tonight." Keeta placed his hand on Kafei's shoulder and squeezed. "See you 'round." He started walking away, hands inside his pockets. He paused for a moment, as if forgetting something. "Make sure you come back alive. Take care, kid," he said without looking back. He shut the door behind him as he left, leaving Kafei alone to his contemplation.

On the other side of the town, the time had almost come for Link to escort Romani. Upon hearing the light sound of footsteps, Link jerked up from his light dozing, staring at the vision that was coming down the stairs. "Romani, you look beautiful," he said and meant it.

"Now you're just teasin,'" she said, tugging nervously at her hair. It was half up and half down, tied back in a bun. She had teased her bangs into a curl so that gentle ringlets covered her face. She had changed out of her ranch dress and into her Carnival dress, which was covered in bright, festive feathers. "I knew you could play the charmer if'n you wanted to." She pulled a light blue bird's mask and slipped it over her face.

Link, since the outfit for the Carnival was still covered in blood, chose to wear his ceremonial outfit as the Captain, since he really didn't have anything else that would fit such an occasion. Silver mail covered his chest, covered in a pale tunic, while a purple cloak edged in gold covered his back. He didn't wear it often, since it reminded him too much of another caped figure, but it would have to do for tonight. For obvious reasons, he chose not to wear his mask. Too much of a reminder. He contemplated wearing one of his others, but it seemed to violate the spirit of the Carnival somehow. He held out his arm, gesturing to his partner. "Shall we make an appearance?"

Romani smiled at him and winked. "Let's." They called their goodbyes to Anju, and made their way through town.

It was Link's first time out of the Inn since the night before, and he was shocked at how quickly South Clock Town had been rebuilt. It was as busy as ever, and for a moment Link was overwhelmed by anxiety. It passed though, as people started happily calling out greetings and thank yous to the blond. He shouldn't have worried. People were as cordial as ever, even as they were distant, and he slowly relaxed.

Was it really already the second night of the Carnival? Sometimes, when Link thought about it too much, or maybe not enough, the fireworks that lit up the sky seemed to take him back seven years. The years blurred together in his mind, shifting about his mind like the soft fluttering of a fairy's wing.

He sighed. It was a different sort of exhaustion that he felt this time, but it made him no less weary. Romani pulled on his arm, and he was happy to follow her lead. He may not have been able to give her what she wanted, but he could try to make her happy this one night at least.

Listening to her chattering excitedly in his ear, he followed her to the entertainment booths. How long had it been since he stepped away from himself and actually enjoyed the company of those around him? He would enjoy himself and let it go. He wouldn't think of the past anymore, not tonight. It could wait until tomorrow.

"C'mon Link, let's go dance!" She smiled brightly at him.

Link was a little hesitant at first, but returned Romani's smile. "Sure!"

Guru-Guru, in the meanwhile, cranked another happy reel on his phonograph, as Romani swung Link to the dance floor. Surprisingly, Link was familiar with the dance. It involved a lot of fancy footwork, but Link was able to keep up with it. He and Romani flew across the dance floor, while the other dancers circled around them, clapping to the lively tune. As the song came to a close, everyone applauded, and Link and Romani bowed to an appreciative audience. Soon, the Gorman Troupe left the stage, and the workers began setting up for the next act.

Link noticed the instruments with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Romani, what's going on next?"

"The Indigo-Gos are goin' to play soon. It's their first performance in ages!" Romani said excitedly. "I can't wait to see them!"

Link tried to be excited, but he couldn't help but recall Lulu's silence as she stood before Mikau's grave, and the last words she spoke to him. _"...Mikau is dead? How can that be? Then who..." Her eyes had widened. "Imposter! How?" She'd screamed then, backing away as fast as she could to put distance between them._

"_My name is Link," Link had uttered quietly in Mikau's voice, his head down. " I meant no harm." He'd then taken off the Zora mask, transforming into himself. "I'm sorry," he'd said._

"_A child," she'd whispered. "Tell me," she'd commanded quietly, her musical voice quivering. _

_Link had obliged her request. He felt uncomfortable, but it had to be done. "Gerudo pirates. He set off to find your eggs they'd stolen. He made it as far as the fortress, but...they got him. I found him floating in the water, birds after him. I tried healing him, but it was too late. He told me to do whatever it took to get them back, and begged me to heal his soul. It resides here," he said, showing her the mask._

"_Mikau," Lulu sobbed brokenly, "Our children."_

_Link knew that if he moved to comfort her, he'd only make it worse. He let her have her time as she cried over his grave. Finally, she stood. _

"_Is there anything I can do to help?" Link tentatively asked._

_She'd looked at him then, truly looked at him for the first time. "Mikau...he was my heart. Young as you are, you wouldn't understand. False hope is worse than none at all. You deceived us." Her voice held anger, more than Link would have ever expected from her gentle nature. "Go. Begone, and leave me in peace." She turned back to the grave and clasped her hands together over her heart, closing her eyes._

Link had done what she asked, staying away from the Great Bay as much as he could, the Zora Hall specifically, but their conversation continued to haunt him to this day. He knew she would hurt, but her anger towards him, for living while Mikau died...That was unexpected. If it had gone the other way around, Termina would not have been saved.

"C'mon! Let's get good seats!" Romani said, and pulled him towards the stage. Link reluctantly followed. She pulled them to a small opening in the crowd near the center of the stage, just in time for the band to walk out.

Link found some small humor in the fact the new lead guitarist was the selfsame Zora that spent all of his time peeking into Lulu's bedroom. _They couldn't have found anyone else?_

The crowd fell silent as Lulu walked out. The music began as she swayed in front of her microphone. She opened her mouth to beginning singing and stopped. No words came out. She stood there with a look of shock on her features. Several more seconds passed as she stared into Link's eyes. The bassist, Japas, stepped over to her, whispering into her ear. That seemed to shake her from her stupor, and a look of determination fell over her face. She started to sing loudly and clearly. Link started to retreat, but he was held firmly in place by Romani, her eyes fixed rapturously to the stage. Link sighed, and waited for the set to end.

When it did, the manager Toto stood on stage, announcing a thirty minute break. Link and Romani made to leave, but not before they were stopped by a Zora who looked more muscular than the average. "Lulu requests your presence. Follow me."

"I'm afraid that—" Link began.

"You are to follow me. I must insist."

Left with no option to gracefully decline without a fight, which wouldn't look good for Link as Captain of the Town Guard, he nodded and followed the Zora.

"Link? What's goin' on?" Romani asked, trying to follow them.

"Ma'am, I respectfully ask that you stay here. I will be back with your young man shortly," the Zora said. Romani looked ready to argue, but when she saw the look on Link's face, she backed down, nodding.

Link followed the Zora to a large tent, presumably used as dressing rooms. "She is in there. You are free to leave when you are finished."

Alone with Lulu. This conversation was to be painful then. He stepped into the tent, seeing her standing not to far from him. Link steeled himself against her words. He was surprised instead, when she reached out to him, grabbing his arm. Her touch felt smooth with a hint of roughness, like fine sandpaper.

"You said your name was Link, didn't you?" Lulu began.

"Yes," Link said, unsure of what to expect.

"I thought so. Here, I'd like to show you something." She led him by his hand to a sectioned off wall of the tent. A group of young Zoras lay in a pile sleeping, an unfinished game nearby. It used fish bones and seashells in what appeared to be random places on a clam shell board, expertly hinged.

"Chokehold?" Link asked.

"Ah, so you do remember the game. It was one of Mikau's favorites. Here, I'd like you to meet my children. She gestured from left to right. "The youngest girl is Lulu. Her sister there is Laruto." Link flinched at name's similarity. "Then we have little Mikau. He looks so much like him, doesn't he?"

Link nodded, unable to say anything.

"Then we have Japas, named for his long head fins. There is Tela. He's the wildest. Next to him is Sila. Last is Link. They've been wanting to meet you for a very long time."

The young namesake sleepily clambered to Link, reaching up for him. Not knowing what else to do, Link picked him up, where he sleepily curled his head against his shoulder, uncaring of the mail. Link cradled him softly, stroking the sandpaper skin of his back.

"You named him after me. Why?"

"Why indeed?" Lulu said. "I'm afraid I was too harsh to you. You risked your life to save my children. I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost them both." She took a deep breath. "Apologies can be difficult, especially when you're proud. But I must apologize for my unkindness. You're a hero. When I saw you tonight, I knew I had to make amends."

"Amends? There was no need to—"

"Must you be so stubborn? I'm sorry. You haven't come back to the Hall in ages. I waited."

"You asked me to stay away. So I did."

"Yes. I was hurting, and lashed out at the messenger." Lulu was quiet for a time at his statement. "His spirit still remains with you, doesn't it?"

"I haven't used it since that day."

"Truly? May I see it?" Link handed it over. "It looks like such a simple mask. It's hard to think that Mikau's soul is in here."

"He gave himself for your children, and so all of Termina could live. He was a true hero, a great Zora, and I wish I could have known him longer. You may keep it, if you wish."

"No," Lulu said, handing him back the mask. "He gave it to you. He trusted you in his final moments to finish what he couldn't. So I shall also trust you. Keep it, and use it again, so even though he no longer swims the oceans, he remains alive in you."

"Thank you. I'm sorry again, Lulu. Know if you ever need me for anything, I will be there in Mikau's stead." He shifted the sleeping child in his arms.

"Yes. There is another matter I called you here for, however, knowing that you helped us in the last crisis. The ocean temperature is rising again, and the Professor cannot figure the source of it. Will you look into it?"

"I will. I'm heading out on an errand to Ikana, but when I get back, I'll go immediately."

"Thank you. One more thing before you go—May I see Mikau?" Lulu asked, her voice no more than a whisper.

Link said nothing, merely placing the child back on a sea of pillows, surrounding the rest of the sleeping children, He placed the mask on his face, grimacing at the familiar pain. The form didn't stretch him as much, so there wasn't as much pain, but he couldn't stop a small groan from escaping his lips.

"Is it always so painful?" Lulu asked.

"Yes," Link replied in Mikau's voice. "It used to be even worse, as young as I was." The singer merely threw herself into Link's arms, sobbing as he held her. After a time, she was finished.

"Do you feel better?" Link asked.

"Y-yes," she hiccuped. "I-I don't know what came over me," she said miserably.

"Shh, it's alright," Link said. "I think you've held on to that for a very long time."

"Miss Lulu, the show is going to start in—" the muscular Zora said as he came in, before stopping in shock at seeing Lulu in the arms of a Zora. "Mikau?" he breathed.

"Go, Alis. I will be there in five," Lulu snapped. When the Zora didn't move, she snapped again. "I said go!"

"Yes ma'am!" Alis squeaked, leaving the front of the tent.

Awkward silence filled the tent. Link spoke up, extracting himself from Lulu's arms. "They're only a few years older than my goddaughter. You're welcome to visit with us at the inn. I don't think Kafei and Anju will mind. There's few enough playmates as it is for little Kona." He took off the mask, reverting back to human form.

"I'd be happy to come, Link. Thank you," Lulu said.

"It was my pleasure," Link said, leaving the tent. That had turned out better than he could have ever hoped. He made his way back to the stage, where he was immediately set on by Romani.

"What was that, Link? Are you okay?"

"Never better Romani, never better." Link smiled at her, the warmth of it melting her heart. "Let's finish the show."

A/N: **Now that monster's finished. I've got the next few chapters written, so expect the next six months or so to be on time.** **Still not happy with it, but I refuse to rewrite it again. Well, not now at least. It's not dead fic, nor will it ever be. It WILL be finished.**

**Anyway, if anyone wants to know, the song I imagined them dancing to was "The Cat Rambles to the Child's Saucepan."**

**Angelic Sentinel**


	10. An Interlude: A Conversation

Chapter 10: An Interlude: A Conversation

_Scritch, scritch._ Link's ears twitched. _Scritch, scritch._ He woke up slowly, opening his eyes, seeing the red-haired human sweeping the floor. She picked up something colored silver, putting it inside her pocket. He blinked his eyes, noticing that the pain in his side was bearable, finally. The colors that had danced before his eyes were gone. He could think clearly again.

Testing his good luck, he tried sitting up, causing the blankets to fall from his torso. He hissed in pain as his movements tore at the wound on his side. Too much, too soon. You think he would have learned the first time, not to move so quickly.

"I don't think that's a good idea," the red-haired creature said. "You're still quite injured, you know."

He did know. Link shifted, feeling oddly exposed without his fur. He attempted to speak like did before, but he couldn't quite manage it; his mouth felt bone dry, the tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth when he tried to speak. It felt wooden. It stifled his mouth like the thickest leather.

The creature made her way towards him with something in her paws. Link eyed her warily, the corner of his lip twitching up involuntarily in a half-snarl. As she approached him with it, he kept his mouth firmly closed when she tried to give it to him. If he had the strength, he would have knocked it away.

"For the love of the Giants, it's just water. See?" She took a long sip, sloshing it around loudly in her mouth before swallowing. "Not poison. Drink up."

She reached out slowly towards him. He didn't have the will to do anything more than grunt at her. He was weak. Even if he wanted to try something, she could easily overpower him. And it really did seem like the water was safe. It had been so long since he'd stopped for a drink at the spring. She knew how thirsty he was. And since he'd turned human, he hadn't been tied or bound in any way. Even the chain from his paw was missing. She'd jerked back her hand when he grunted, but as the angry look faded from his face, she'd reached out again.

She grabbed the nape of his neck and tilted his head up. She held the tankard out again, giving him time to sniff the water. Not being able to detect anything with his human nose, he parted his lips slightly and drank the water. As the first drops hit his tongue, he greedily tried to gulp the rest, pushing his mouth to the edge of the cup. She pulled it away slightly. He nosed after it, trying to get more, but the woman wouldn't tilt the cup up any further.

"Not so fast. You'll choke yourself. Take it slowly; there's plenty more where that came from."

Link downed that first glass. Then he downed another. By the time he was finished with the third one, his thirst had abated somewhat. Just in time for his stomach to growl loudly. The creature just rolled her eyes, grumbling something like "men" under her breath. Puzzled, he watched as she left the room, reappearing a short time later with a bowl in her hands. She set it down on the table beside him.

"It's been a day since you last ate anything, maybe longer. Can you handle eating yet? Do you like porridge?" Link stared blankly at her. "Goddess knows what you ate as a wolf. Link told me you were probably originally human, and I know you'd vomit anything substantial." She sighed. "Let's try to get you sitting up." She grabbed him under the shoulders, pulling him up against the headboard, straining with all her might. The way she held him kept his chest from twisting. It wasn't painless, but it was better than when he had tried to do it himself. She fluffed the pillows that were sitting behind him, placing them behind him to support his back, leaning him back on them when she was done. "There. I'm Anju by the way."

Link didn't respond. He was looking at her strangely. "...Why?"

"Why what?" Anju asked. "There are whys for a lot of things. Why am I here? Why am I injured? Why can I turn into a wolf? Why is Anju being silly? Granted, I don't know any answers except for the last of it, but I'll try to answer any question that you have."

"Why help?" Link asked, bewildered by her slew of questions. She was being nice to him. She didn't hurt him like the mean thing, or try to question him like the purple one. How could he have any answers if he didn't know himself? She reminded him of someone. _Uli_, a little voice whispered inside of him. Who? He tried to think about the face behind the name, but all he could picture was a bit of blonde hair and a kind smile. _It was the kind smile that was the same_, he thought.

And just what exactly was he, anyway? He thought he was a wolf, but now he was human. Was it some strange magic of theirs, or had he been human all along? It made his head hurt thinking about it.

"Why not?" Anju grabbed a spoon and dragged her chair next to the bed. "Can you handle eating yourself?"

Link clumsily grabbed for the spoon from her, only for it to slip out of his hands and fall on the bedspread.

"Guess not." She sighed. "Open up." Link opened his mouth obediently, making a face as he tasted the porridge. "What's wrong?"

"Tasteless."

She laughed. "Yeah, it's tasteless, but it's filling. I didn't add anything to yours except cucco broth, because I wasn't sure you'd be able to keep it down otherwise. Here," she tried giving him another spoonful. He just looked at her with sad eyes. "Puppy eyes! You're very good at that. I wonder why?" She giggled. "C'mon, you have to eat, Link." As if on cue, his stomach growled again. "See? Eat up." She fed him another spoonful. He grimaced, but swallowed it down. A little bit dribbled down the side of his mouth. Anju took a cloth and wiped it away. Another pang of nostalgia hit him. Why was she so familiar? She fed him the rest of his meal in silence. Link soon got past the taste, eating voraciously. He _had_ been hungry. The food disappeared in short order.

As he slurped the last dregs from the bowl, Link found his voice. "Thank you." He didn't know where the urge came from. It just seemed like something he should say, so he said it.

Anju just looked at him, her eyes lingering on him for a long time. "You're welcome," she said finally. You're quite polite, considering."

"I guess. I don't know," he said honestly. "Where is this place?

"A good question!" Anju said cheerfully. "I can answer that one. You are in Termina, in the village of Clock Town, in the Stock Pot Inn." She tapped her chin. "You know, you're a lot different than I expected you to be."

"...Different?" Link asked.

"A lot less 'grr' and a lot more friendly, for one."

"I.." Link made to speak, and then he trailed off. Again, he decided to be honest. "You remind me of someone."

"Who?"

"That's the thing. I don't remember. But she had blonde hair. And she was human." Link said. "You feel...safe."

"So that means you're not going to attack me or my daughter?" Anju asked. She tensed, and Link felt the need to put her at ease.

"I could never harm a kid," Link said. "Or a child, for that matter." _Where had that come from,_ he asked himself. Flashes of goats pranced behind his eyes. It seemed like something tired, something he'd said often, like the earlier "thank you."

"...Did you just make a joke? It was lame, but you did." Anju said, shaking her head and smiling. "Fine, fine, I believe you. You know, I'm starting to think Link was right."

"Link...?" Link asked confusedly. "But I'm Link."

"The other blond-haired, green-wearing man. They're starting to crop up everywhere." Anju said seriously, but a twitch at the corner of her mouth gave her away. "Link told me on the way out that you called him 'mean.' I guess he would seem that way to you, considering."

Link thought about what she had just said for a second. The other blond had introduced himself, hadn't he? It all seemed like a big blur: the chase in the forest, his transformation, passing out, waking up only to pass out again. He truly couldn't remember a time where he'd been without pain. "Okay," he said.

"So what where you saying about the woman?" Anju asked. "Do you think that maybe she was your mother?"

His mother? He thought hard, probing his mind for an answer to the question. "No," Link said after some time had passed. "That doesn't seem right."

"Were you her pet?" Anju asked.

Link frowned. "No," he said firmly. That felt more wrong than the mother question. "She had a kind smile." He thought harder. An image of a rounded stomach appeared to him. "She was heavy with child."

Anju just looked at him, unsettled. "Were you courting?" she asked slowly.

"No!" Link said, shuddering. "That's definitely wrong. Not right at all."

"Still, that's more than you've remembered before. And you're starting to remember more." Anju hmmed. "You know, it does point to the fact you are human. I mean, if you weren't a pet, that's really the only explanation. If you were wild, you wouldn't have had such close contact with a human. What's the first thing you remember?"

Link just sat quietly in thought. Why was he even opening up to her? She seemed to be the only one who had really listened to him. He supposed she was questioning him, but she seemed really concerned about him. And really, who else did he have to talk to? He knew she'd only tell the other two, but maybe they could help him remember. Maybe they could help him find that tantalizing dark scent. Maybe they could help him figure out why he was running, how he had ended up in that forest. So he'd talk with Anju, set himself straight. Maybe he'd find out why he was here. What was the harm? He'd already been slashed to ribbons. They were keeping him alive for some reason, and she seemed genuinely nice. If they'd wanted to kill him, they could have. And maybe he had lashed out and attacked without provocation, seeing the flash of green as a that monster with the horns. He'd decided pretty quickly he was a wolf. Was deciding he was human any different?

"Waking up in a forest, feeling like I was missing something. Like a weight. I see flashes of things. There's a green flash, and I'm choking. A dark scent and a husky laugh. And I'm running. Always running."

"A forest, huh? And that's where you came from, behind the door?" Anju asked.

"Yes," Link said.

"And you do have the Triforce, whatever that is. Link was right. You are from Hyrule." Anju said.

"Hy...rule?" Link asked, testing out the word.

"He's from there, you know. Never made his way back. He got here the same way. Does the name sound familiar?"

As a matter of fact, it did. An image of rolling grass came into his mind with a large castle in the distance. But that was all he could see, no matter how long he strained his mind. "Yes. A field, and a castle. But I still don't know what it all means."

"You'll figure it out," Anju said brightly. "I think you've made some significant progress, really. We know you're from Hyrule, and if you got here, we can get you back. You remembered more than you've said before. And I've learned I can trust you. That's pretty important." She stood, walking over to give him some more water. "You just need to focus on healing right now."

He yawned loudly. Anju adjusted his pillows, leaning him back down, frowning at the bloody linens. "I need to change these. You're filthy, and it won't do us any good to have you get an infection after I've just spent an entire day and a half trying to save you." She poked and prodded at him, unraveling the bandages. "You're actually healing faster than I thought you would," she said, eyeing the reddened edges of the stitches. She took a clean wet cloth and wiped the excess blood from his wound, spreading a topical potion before taking a clean roll of bandages and carefully wrapping them around his torso.

"I'm exhausted. You're heavy. Like one big lump of muscle," Anju said.

Not long after she had finished, Link stopped trying to fight the heaviness of his eyes. He was already feeling better. More hale, more hearty. He was remembering things, even if they were small. For the first time since he awoke tt his new existence, he felt like he was sure of himself, sure of his identity, even if he couldn't remember all of it.

And maybe, he thought as he glanced over to where the red-haired—where Anju was keeping vigil over him, maybe he had a friend. With that, he let sleep take him.

A\N: **Lost access to my things and the internet for a while. Having many real life issues of a serious nature, so please bear with the glacial update speed. Again, this will never be dead. Next chapter is written and should be uploaded within the month, but no promises. Next chapter we finally begin getting to the meat of the plot and things should start picking up in pace. Thank you ever so much for your patience,**

**Angelic Sentinel**


	11. The Winding Journey

Chapter Eleven: The Winding Journey

_"You who do not fear the dead...if you ever meet my brother, I'd like you to inform him... The thousand years of raindrops summoned by my song are my tears. The thunder that strikes the earth is my anger." _

_Flat the Composer _

"Where are you, Link?" Midna all but growled, stalking the floor of the Sacred Grove for the umpteenth time in the past few days. A few of the Puppets chittered at her from their positions in the trees. She sent a wave of dark energy to collapse them, but it was no use. A few more of the fiends popped up where the ones she damaged fell.

Blasted constructs. They were driving her mad. They just wouldn't shut up!

Almost two full days now she'd been roaming these woods, looking for her wolf. They had to defeat Zant, and his lollygagging around wasn't helping matters any. That masked wooden moron they'd been chasing had disappeared not long after Link did. She was absolutely, completely, undeniably lost. Everything in this idiotic Light World looked the same. And that grating whistling music was more annoying than the sound of the Puppets. The sound almost made her dizzy as the trees blurred together.

She was tired, she was lonely—not that she'd admit it—and she was hurting. She missed that stupid mutt. Over time, he'd become less of a servant and more of a...friend. Not that she'd ever tell him that.

She remembered dying from the overwhelming light, feeling nothing but burning to her very soul. Then the rough feel of fur underneath her hands, the wind cooling her as he ran faster than she'd ever known him to go.

He had saved her. Him and the Princess both. Poor little mortal, trapped as a wolf. This sword was meant to save him, but he was gone. Kidnapped, or worse, dea—she refused to follow that thought any further. He was alive.

And she had to find him. It was up to her. Midna took a deep breath and resolved herself. She needed his help, but if she couldn't find him, then...

Then she would have to save the Light World on her own. There was no other way. If he could go to such selfless lengths for her, then she could too, even if it went against her nature.

It was a good thing he hadn't followed her suggestion and gone to the woods on his own. There would be no one to find him.

She growled again in frustration and blew up another Puppet for good measure, stalking her way towards an enormous fallen log to get some rest. She couldn't help him like this, not as tired as she was. It hurt, though, to make herself rest. Every minute she spent here was one more moment Zant gained power. _One more moment for something to happen to Link,_ her traitorous mind countered.

She missed her old body. With longer legs, she could cover more ground. She missed her full power. She was useless in this form. She missed his idle woofing, the way he would follow her with his blue eyes as she moved from solid to shadow.

She bumped herself lightly on her head with a fist. She blamed her dream. She couldn't remember it, but it had such an overwhelming sense of loss it made her chest ache. Perhaps that's why she was being overly maudlin.

Clearly, Midna had sat down too long. She moved farther in the log, calling out Link's name every so often. Once in a fit of pique she'd even whistled and called, "Here, boy," just to see if the indignation would make him come to her.

It hadn't.

She walked through another fallen log and saw the weirdest thing: a bridge in the middle of nowhere. Apprehensive, she slowly made her way across the aged wood. She saw a flash of green.

Looking around, she realized the Puppets were gone. She hadn't noticed their disappearance. Standing in the middle of the bridge, all she heard was silence. No sound at all. Creepy, even for her. She'd gone too far into the forest and gotten off the tentative trail. She walked more slowly, the bridge creaking under her as she moved.

Another flash, but this time she saw the clothing of the elusive figure. It looked like Link. "Wait!" she yelled at the figure, running as fast as her short little legs would let her. She tripped and slid, falling over the edge of the bridge. A hand grasped hold of her arm and kept her from plummeting all the way down.

Midna looked up into blue eyes.

Five in the morning dawned earlier than Link wanted, but with the ease of long practice, he awoke right after the toll of the fifth bell. He rolled out of his bed and dressed himself quickly. He and Kafei had gotten back fairly late the night before, but both of them had decided to leave during the lull to cut down any questions. Although the Carnival of Time lasted through all three days and nights, it generally calmed down between the hours of three and six. Five was the perfect time to leave if they wanted to remain unobserved. They'd decided with his look-alike, it would be a good idea if no one saw Link leave, so no one asked pointed questions. Although he was tired, Link was used to going with little sleep; he'd function just fine.

He'd had his things packed and ready to go the night before. It took only a short time for he always had his bag ready. He slipped on his sword belt for the Gilded Sword. He buckled his pouch and wallet to his side and glanced around the room for anything he had forgotten. Seeing nothing, he made his way out of the loft and down into the main body of the inn.

When he arrived downstairs, Kafei was waiting for him inside the lobby, a sword also strapped to his back. He had saddled up the inn's solitary horse, an old bay gelding named Somber. Link patted his flank affectionately and fed him a carrot.

Link had never seen Kafei carry a sword of his own around."That's new," Link commented. "I didn't know you had a sword."

"Her name is Shadowheart," is all Kafei said in response. Link wondered where he had gotten it. He'd never seen it lying around the inn. Of course, the inn didn't have an armory or anything, and Kafei and Anju weren't the type to carry swords. That made Kafei's ownership more intriguing. Where did he get it? It was pretty for a sword. The pommel shone a beautiful amaranthine in the light, and the silver accent and dark leather made it look almost regal. If the craftsmanship of the scabbard were anything to go by, the blade inside would be stunning. It was nothing on the Master Sword, nothing could be, but his hands itched to get a hold of it.

Both were quiet as they walked the short distance to the eastern gate. Link didn't know if it was the early morning or the slight cold in the air, but things felt sad. It almost felt like a permanent goodbye. The thought chilled him, and he couldn't surpress the shudder that crawled up his back, causing his skin to prickle.

Despite all their preparations, they still were caught outside the gates by a bright-eyed Pamela. She'd grown up into a lovely woman. Her hair was still cut in a bob, and her tight pink dress flattered her curves nicely. At the thought, Link cleared his throat and averted his eyes, looking at his scuffed boots instead.

"You're heading to Ikana too? Oh what wonderful news! I'd been looking to hire bodyguards for the trip back, but since you're heading the same way, I'd be willing to pay you instead. Link, I know you're far more reliable than the ones that advertize at the Milk Bar. Look at them!" Pamela shook her head. "Not even here yet, the lazy bums. It's already past five! What am I paying them for?"

"Good morning to you too, Pamela. I'd agree normally, you know I would, but we're kind of in a hurry and I don't think we have time for a wagon—" Link began.

"Nonsense. We're going the same way. And I said I'd pay," Pamela said as if that explained everything.

"Kafei?" Link asked, his voice tinged with hope.

Kafei sighed. "I don't see the harm."

"Thank you!" Pamela said fervently.

As they made their way across Termina field. Link used his arrows to attack a flock of guay. Approaching the fallen ruins, Link had to dismount as they ventured farther in. Giving Epona's lead to Kafei, Link used his shield to deflect several bombchus. Finally, they reached the rocky outskirts of the canyon.

As he remounted Epona and moved closer to his traveling companions, he caught the tail-end of Kafei and Pamela's conversation.

"So he really drove them away?" Kafei asked.

"Yup. Healed my dad too. He'd gotten a little too into his research, which was on the Gibdos at the time, and tried to go into the old well, which is where the Gibdos make their home. It wasn't his brightest idea. I did tell him! He escaped, but he got too close, and they cursed him to be one of them."

"So how is he not one now?"

"Well, Link has this little instrument, and he played this sad song, and a bright light flashed, and _fshoom_! No more Gibdo dad!"

"Is that right?" Kafei looked over at Link and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. But then I didn't want him around my father and told him to go away. I was afraid Dad might try to research him too. He loves the fairy legends, and to actually see a fairy child was like a dream to him. Of course, the legends say that fairy children don't grow, so Link is not one. My dad was disappointed when he found out. But hey, it meant Link was all right to have around—"

Kafei continued to watch Link's expressions as Pamela prattled on about her father's research and what he was currently working on. While she had been talking about her father, Link had blushed, looking steadfastly ahead.

Kafei furrowed his brow. This was another piece of the puzzle of Link. The song could only have been the healing song he played for the wolf. If that was the case, he'd had it for longer than Kafei knew. Kafei wondered who he'd learned it from, who had given him the strange instrument. And here he'd thought finding out he was from a land called Hyrule was the revelation. Every time he thought he knew him, some new aspect came up and proved him wrong. Kafei idly wondered if he'd ever find out all of Link's secrets.

_If Pamela only knew_, he thought with a chuckle. If there were ever a person greater than the sum of their outward parts, it was Link.

His thoughts turned dark. _Secrets_...He shook it away. He'd think about it later, and only if he had to.

"—And these strange visits by Gorons, Dekus, and Zoras. Zoras! Here in this dried up canyon! Made Dad's Ghost Radar go off like crazy! If it was a haunting, it was the weirdest one ever—"

It was close to night when they finally reached Pamela's house. "Thank you," Pamela said as she deposited a sack full of rupees into Link's hands. "I think that's the first time I haven't lost anything. We should make this a regular deal. I'll pay handsomely!"

"We'll see," Link said. "Take care, Pamela."

"Goddess watch over you," Kafei said.

"Sure thing, Link. Somber and Epona will be just fine with me! It's the least I can do for such good bodyguards. You be careful out there, Link. You too, Mr. Kafei, sir." At that, Pamela walked inside her house.

Kafei turned to Link. "So what now? The Tower?"

"Not just yet. I don't like scaling it in the dark. We'll need some help, so we have a stop to make first. I want to show you something," Link said. "Here, take this. Put it on once we get inside. It won't matter if it's dark there."

"Inside where? What is it?" Kafei looked at the back of the mask Link handed to him. Decaying linen covered it. He flipped it over and nearly dropped it in shock. The mask resembled a Gibdo. Looking at a tear in the fabric, he noticed it was made of bone. "This is suspiciously realistic. How did you come across this?"

"Ah, made it." Kafei frowned. "Well, not really made it, but it came from curing Pamela's father. The song concentrated the curse into a mask. It's safe. In mask form, the essence causes Gibdo not to harm you. The curse can't reach you, either."

Kafei pushed the mask towards Link. "This is completely disturbing."

"Well, we have to go inside the well to get a few things, ask a few favors. You can use it, or you can stay here. Either way will work, you know. I just need you to have access to the door in the tower."

Kafei's frown turned sour. "The well? Pamela just said it was cursed with Gibdos!"

"Come on, you'll be perfectly safe with the mask."

"I can't accept this. What will you do?"

"Me? It should be no problem." He pulled a squat-looking gray mask out of his bag. "See? Or rather, don't see?" He pulled it over his head and disappeared.

Kafei froze, looked around slowly. "Link?"

"Relax," he heard Link's disembodied voice say. He felt a hand touch his arm. "I'm here."

"Invisibility?" Kafei said speculatively.

"Not truly. Just an illusion. Look harder. You'll need to see me in the dungeon."

Kafei summoned his willpower and stared at the spot he knew Link to be. It was hard, harder still with the twilight basking the canyon in shadows, but eventually, he was able to force his eyes to stay on Link. "That is a nifty trick."

Link looked at the waning full moon just beginning to rise over the canyon. "We should head towards the well before the night grows too deep. Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah," Kafei replied. "I'll come."

Link walked the path to the well with ease. They descended the ladder together, but a thin sheen of sweat covered Kafei's forehead as he gazed through the eye-holes of the mask. The well beneath had walls of dark grey stone, but surprisingly no water. Four lit torches surrounded what Kafei could only describe as an anteroom. As they drew before the first door, his heart began to speed up as he saw the wrapped figure.

"The one straight ahead," Link whispered.

Kafei jumped, then he turned around to see that Link was right; there were two of them. Link slipped a small bottle in his hand. Kafei raised the bottle to eye level, and it surprised him to note blue potion filled it. Blue potions were expensive and rare was the apothecary who could craft them.

"Give it to him." When Kafei didn't move, Link pushed him a little. "Go on. He wants tribute."

He walked forward with unsteady steps.

"Leeeeave it! Leeeeave it! Leeeve me something blue that bestows health!"

Kafei shakily held out the potion.

It snatched it out of his hands. "Ah! Thisss! Thisss! I bear you no remorssse!" It drank the potion then handed the bottle back to Kafei, who looked at it with mild disgust. The Gibdo opened the door. Kafei and Link went through. Kafei gave the bottle back and took another from Link.

"Water? Really?" Kafei peered into the adjacent room. "It's right there." Link shrugged.

They dodged the spiky traps and talked to the next Gibdo who let them through easily. Kafei traded Link for another bottle filled with bugs. Kafei laughed at the Gibdo calling it creepy. Ironic, that one.

As they passed through the next door, the room changed into a hall that was tiled and elegant. A chorus of "Link!" filled the air as they stepped into the open cavern at the end of the short hall. Kafei took a step back as Link was surrounded by a vast number of small lights. A few landed on him. Most of them were pink, but Kafei spotted a few other colors.

Astonished, Kafei realized that Link had taken him to a fairy fountain. He didn't think they actually existed. A fairy fountain, beneath the old Ikana well! No small wonder it was so well guarded. The Professor would love—_No_, Kafei realized, Link had shown a lot of trust in Kafei to bring him here. He couldn't betray that trust.

Just Link's knowlege of its existence was phenomenal. It struck Kafei then, and not for the first time, just how much Link had been through and how little Kafei had knew of it. Sure, he'd seen the first part of his fight against the demon imp on the Clock Tower, but Link'd been fighting to save the world from certain destruction. Link was so quiet and unassuming otherwise, and Kafei realized that this was Link's true purpose: to help people, to be something _more_. He hadn't ever seen him so happy or animated in Clock Town, not even when he played with Kona.

It made him a little sad to think that.

And Link had walked through the well without showing an ounce of fear.

"Welcome back!" a small voice said.

"You haven't visited us in three months," another voice whined.

"I'm sorry, my friends. I've been busy," Link said with a sheepish grin on his face. "It's Carnival season you know."

"Oh, the Carnival! It's so bright! I'm jealous."

"Were there any fireworks? I like fireworks," a voice said dreamily.

A light blue light landed on Kafei's shoulder. "Ohh, you brought someone! You've never done that before."

A pink light flew around his head slowly. "He's handsome."

He felt something small land in his hair. He heard the sound of laughter and felt a fairy tug at his hair. "He's the same color as I am!"

More voices joined as the fairies flittered about them, making a fuss. Kafei felt a little overwhelmed by the attention, and was grateful when Link began to speak again and drew away all of their attention.

Except for one, it seemed. A little gold fairy hovered behind Link's shoulder, looking at Kafei. As he glanced over towards her, she squeaked and darted behind Link, peering through her hands.

Link smiled and held out his hand. "Come on, little one." The little fairy flew to his palm slowly. Link held his hand up to Kafei's face. "Kafei, this is Orella."

"Hi," Orella said.

"Hello," Kafei said in return.

"Orella, you've never been out before. Would you like to be Kafei's fairy, at least for a short time?" Link asked.

Her aura brightened. "Really?" Then, she dimmed. "It's not against the rules, is it?"

"No, Orella, it's not. You can talk to the Great Fairy herself if you want to. We have her blessing. It's not usually done, yes, but we really need your help. Fairies make the best helpers!"

"Oh," Orella said looking down, using her toe to draw circles on Link's hand. "If it's okay with him?"

"Of course it is," Kafei said. Orella made a bell-like sound and began to flutter madly in happiness around Kafei's head before settling on his shoulder. "Link, this is nothing like the legends," Kafei said. "I thought I had to bring a gift."

"Well, there's truth in all things. Some do like gifts. They also say avoid the fairies in the swamp who try to guide you, for their bright lights might lead you astray." Link tapped his chin in thought. "That's true for some. Like all sentient beings, there are good and bad fairies."

"Have any of you seen Tatl?" Link asked.

"Of course you'd ask after _her_," a fairy sniffed.

"No. She's going to Tael's wedding. She wanted to bring the bride to meet Link. It seems they're—"

"Shh," said the purple fairy. "We're not supposed to tell."

"Oh," said the other fairy, disappointed. "That's a shame."

"She's not here?" Link said with such a hang-dog expression Kafei had to work to stifle his laughter.

"No," the snobbish one said. "And good riddance, if I may. She always hogs you to herself. She's so rude!"

The purple fairy piped up. "You're one to talk."

"Oh. Do you know when she'll be back?" Link asked, his face hopeful.

"Sorry, Link," the fairies chorused.

"So much for that. Would any of you other fairies like to be my companion for a short time? I need some light to scale Stone Tower." That was the wrong thing to say. The bright swirling lights of fairies twining around Link made Kafei dizzy. It was beautiful, an intricate dance he felt privileged to see.

"Oi! Ladies, knock it off!" A red fairy appeared from somewhere, darting through the fairies and loosening the chain around Link. They all scattered, flying haphazardly in different directions.

"I'm not a lady," the purple one grumbled from his position in Kafei's hair.

"You weren't even in the circle. I wasn't talking to you. Shut it."

"Make me."

If it were possible, the red fairy turned even redder. "C'mon then, if you think you can challenge me!" When the purple fairy didn't move, the red fairy shot a thin line of fire at him, nearly singeing Kafei's hair. The purple fairy dodged idly before settling back down.

"Enough," Link said. "Who are you? I've never seen you here before."

"Oh. I'm Leaf. And I'm the one who's coming with you, so all you other little fireflies can back off."

A lot of little groans were heard. The fairy on Kafei's head didn't budge. "I suppose it means I'm in charge now?" the purple one asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Least 'til Tatl gets back. Not like you listen." The little red fairy buzzed around Link's head. "I'm here. Don't ask me how. Something weird's going on." He landed on Link's nose. "You have the spirit of the Hero. Might as well follow you. I fell in one of the holes, and it led me here. Can't find my way back to Gramps, so I might as well help out somehow. The holes are supposed to go both ways," He complained.

"I don't think I've ever seen a fairy as red as you," Link said.

"I'm one-of-a-kind. I'm a spirit fairy; that's how I was able to find you. Far as I know, there're only two others like me, Ciela and Neri. They're back with Gramps."

"What does the 'spirit of the Hero' mean?" Kafei asked. "Does this have to do with you being 'the Hero of Time?'"

"It probably does," Link said.

"And what are the holes?" Kafei continued.

"The holes. Y'know. One minute I'm flying around the Great Ocean, then I take my usual shortcut, and I'm here. I got to get back. Gramps will be worried."

"That doesn't really tell me anything," Kafei said.

"Where do you think fairies come from? Thin air? No. We navigate the dark paths among the worlds all the time. Where did you think we went when we disappeared?" Leaf said.

"I'd honestly given up thinking about it a long time ago. Is that how they escape the bottles when I need help?" Link said.

"Yeah, like a bottle could stop us. " He then flew around Link as if looking for something. "Wait, you're the Hero of 'Time?' That's Ciela's gig, not mine. Great." He huffed to himself. "Leaf, what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"Is this going to be a problem?" Link couldn't help but ask.

"Nah, I'll get back. I just gotta figure out how. You're gonna help me. We can help each other. I'll help you in your battles, and you can help me find a way back. I mean it, something strange is going on. This is never happened before. I mean, I'm not some idilly widdly tiddlywink making their first trip. How embarrassing. "

"Thank you, Leaf. I'll be happy to help."

"It's nothing. Now don't we got a tower to get to?"

"Yeah, let's go," Link said.

The Tower climb was as long and arduous as Link remembered it. He managed it well enough, but he saw Kafei struggling to climb it, legs and arms shaking with the effort of pulling himself over the ledges. Once again Link hated the neccesity of bringing him along. He'd had no other choice though, and Kafei wouldn't appreciate his hovering.

His observant eyes had picked up that Kafei looked at him occasionally with a contemplative stare. He wondered what he had been thinking. Kafei had always had a guarded face, but since he'd asked him on the trip, it'd been like stone. Link didn't know how he felt about Kafei knowing this much about him. It still scared him. He'd never had such close friends, not since Saria. He didn't know what he'd do without them. Kafei and Anju had done so much for him. But they were close enought to hurt him, and he was keeping secrets. Still, Kafei had kept his thoughts to himself so far.

He was amazed he'd agreed to come with him, honestly. It hadn't taken much pressing. Link just hoped he could keep his word and keep him safe.

The stairs had crumbled to an even more decrepit state since the last time he'd been there. They had to place each step carefully to ensure they wouldn't fall. Orella and Leaf flew before them, casting light so the two young men could see. The moon helped a only a little. Link had forgotten how the tower choked all light. The shadows were eerie. The distinct lack of enemies also made him wary.

Soon, to both Kafei and Link's relief, they made it to a door nestled in the darkest, farthest corner of the tower. Squat ugly statues surrounded it. Red eyes peered from above open sneering mouths.

As the fairies drew closer, the diamond-like mark on the door shone, the points on the end twisted counter-clockwise. The mark graced the center of an embossed image of a wolf. The bottom end of the diamond on the wolf's snout dragged long and thin. A dot graced the center, and two _tomoe_, facing inwards, hugged the bottom of the image. Below the mark, flames appeared to lick the symbols. On the left side of the wolf's head, a sun appeared, similar to the ones that received the light of the mirror shield. On the right side of the door, close to the knob, a full moon.

"There's a full inscription here, written in the old language of Ikana," Kafei said.

"What does it say?" Link asked, peering down at it. The script looked familiar. Link thought he had seen it before, but where?

"Most of it has rubbed off but there's one here, on the edges of the door. This one's legible, if a little faded: 'In the dawning of end's forgotten need, two will stem the tide; the door opens when Shadow bleeds, and time's Shade stands there beside.'"

"Simple enough," Link said. "Only if you can read it of course. I hold the Ocarina of Time and you hold Shadowheart. I knew I'd need you to be here."

"How did it know? And it needs my blood. I'm not sure if this is the best idea," Kafei said.

"Honestly? What choice do we have if we want to move forward?" Link asked.

"To face my dark legacy..." Kafei said, trailing off in thought. "To awaken the ghosts of Ikana's past..."

"Kafei?"

"What if it all goes wrong? What if I unleash a horde of the dead? They won't stop here. They'll come and devour everything, leave Clock Town a smoking mess."

"What's gotten into you? What if, indeed! Are you going to let these 'What ifs' stop you? You, Kafei? The man willing to barge into Sakon's Hideout having no idea what he would face? That man who got his mask back no matter what the cost? The man brave enough to face the end of the end of the world at its heart?"

"There is so much you do not know."

"I could say the same to you. I know enough."

"Do you, really?" Kafei said, voice turning cold.

Link sighed. "I can't offer you proof of what I've seen, what I know. I can't promise this will be easy. I only know that sometimes things just have to be done, or the consequences aren't worth thinking about."

"What _has_ to be done? You've used that demon mask; I'm sure you know all about it," he said bitterly.

"Is that what this is about? That mask?" Link asked. "Sometimes I wonder if you really trust me at all."

"You're talking to me about _trust_?" For a moment, Kafei couldn't even form words. He'd let the man into his home, into his life, into his heart without knowing about his past. He couldn't deny he'd been curious, of course, but he'd decided when he learned Link came from another world nothing could ever change how he felt. They were best friends. He was probably the person Kafei respected most, even over Keeta, over Viscen, over his father. Maybe not over Anju, but still.

"Tell me from your perspective: should I? You know what; you're right. I know next to nothing about you. You're so far from the person I thought you were, I just...I don't know," Kafei said in anger.

"What do you want me to say?" Link said, hands up in the air. "There are things I can't explain."

"Like being from another world? Link, I understand. I understand that thing with the fairies and why you kept it secret...Link, what other secrets could you be hiding? Lnow what I think? I think you're the one that doesn't trust me."

Link deflected, coming to a startling realization "You're afraid." Link said in wonderment. "No. Not just afraid, You're absolutely terrified."

Kafei shifted uncomfortably. "I'm done talking about this. Let's just move on and forget this ever happened. I'll still follow your lead." Kafei made to step forward, Shadowheart ready in his hand.

"Wait," Link held up his hand. "Not just yet. Look at the ground."

Kafei did. The floor held various colored tiles. Upon further perusal, each one shifted as soon as one of them added their weight. They held various ancient words, positioned in a pattern that made no legible sense.

"Stand clear and watch." Link tried to turn the knob. A statue to the left began breathing fire. Link dodged deftly, returning to the unmarked tiles at the edge. "Which one reads time?"

"The one to the right of the door." Link moved to it. Here, Kafei dusted a tile. "And the one next to it, right in front of the entrance says 'shadow.' I do believe we've solved it." He used the tip of his blade to cut the edge of his palm. He grabbed the door knob. A bright light flashed, and immediately the sound of shifting mechanisms signaled the successful attempt.

"This is it. Kafei, are you ready?" Link asked, not unkindly, for all they'd argued before.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Kafei replied, and he opened the door.


End file.
